Piccolo
by Fantacy
Summary: Dette er historien om Piccolos barndom og hans senere forandring fra sin onde personlighed, da han træner sammen med Son Gohan til Saiyajinnernes ankomst.
1. Genfødsel

Hejsa alle sammen. Det skal nævnes, at det er Akira Toriyama, som ejer figurerne. Jeg er blot en ydmyg skriver, som har en søster, der elsker Dragon Ball. Dette gælder især Piccolo, og derfor handler denne historie om ham.

_Han troede, at han havde vundet kampen. Han havde været overbevidst om, at han endelig besejret den lille gnom med det store hår, der havde haft den frækhed at udfordre hans mægtige væsen. Han havde taget alle sine kræfter i brug. Hvordan kunne en lille dreng med en brun hale overleve hans dæmonstråle, som havde lavet et kæmpe hul i jorden? Dette spørgsmål kunne han stadig ikke besvare, selvom han havde set det ske med hans egne øjne._

"_Hi hi hi, jeg lever endnu!" hvislede den lille dreng triumferende, mens han holdt fast i den lille sky over hans hoved._

"_ÅÅH…" udbrød Piccolo vantro._

_Hvordan kunne et menneske overleve et angreb fra den store ærkedjævel? Piccolo var ondskaben selv. Han var den onde personlighed, som Gud havde fjernet fra sin egen krop. _

"_Hi hi," lo drengen, idet han slap skyen og landede på jorden. "Du bliver stadig svagere og svagere."_

"_Det kan ikke være sandt!" sagde dæmonen og så undrende på ham. "Intet menneske kan byde mig sådan en trods!"_

"_Hi hi hi… Måske er jeg ikke et…," hånede den lille fyr og knyttede hænderne sammen. "Og lad os så få det overstået… Enten dør du eller også dør jeg!"_

_Piccolo havde ikke tænkt sig at give ham den mulighed. Han havde ikke gået så langt for at tabe en kamp, og han havde stadig nogle kort, som han kunne bruge. Med en hurtig bevægelse greb han fat i det mærkelige menneske, som havde tre øjne._

"_HVAD!" udbrød drengen overrasket, men han kunne ikke forhindre det._

"_Hold så op!" råbte ærkedjævelen skadefro. "Eller jeg moser hans hoved!"_

"_Din hund!" hvæsede drengen rasende._

"_Du skal bare blinke, så trykker jeg til," advarede han._

"_GRR!" rasede drengen vredt._

_Han havde intet valg, og det vidste de begge. Alligevel gjorde mennesket med de tre øjne et forsøg på at stoppe det. _

"_Tænk ikke… på mig… Slå ham ihjel!" stønnede han _

"_Ti stille!" skreg Piccolo og strammede sit tag om hans hoved._

"_Så hold dog op!" bad drengen, da han hørte sin ven skrige af smerte. "Lad ham være! Jeg gør, hvad du vil!"_

"_Fint," sagde Piccolo tilfreds. "Rør dig ikke."_

_Med de ord bøjede han på knæ og greb fat om en hård sten. Han havde fået en fantastisk idé, hvor han kunne lege lidt med den lille fyr, inden han tilintetgjorde ham._

"_Hvis du så meget som dirrer, så dør han!" sagde Piccolo og pustede stenen imod ham._

"_Åh," gispede den lille dreng smertefuldt, men han rørte sig ikke._

"_Ha ha ha!" grinte Piccolo højt. "Der røg armen! Det er menneskets svage punkt… medlidenhed! Derfor taber I altid til sidst!"_

"_Du dræber os alligevel," sagde drengen og bed tænderne sammen._

"_Måske."_

"_Så vil jeg angribe dig!" sagde drengen koldt._

"_Hvad!" udbrød Piccolo forbløffet. "Selvom jeg kvaser hans hoved?"_

"_Bare gør det," udfordrede drengen. "Med Dragon Balls kan jeg genoplive ham!"_

_Ærkedjævelen kunne et øjeblik ikke tro sine egne grønne ører, og han kunne mærkede latteren trænge sig igennem. Hvis drengen regnede med, at Dragon Balls ville redde ham ud af denne historie, så begik han en alvorlig fejl_

"_Ha! Din lille idiot!" råbte Piccolo. "Shenlong er død!"_

"_Hvad! Du lyver!"_

"_Nej. Jeg har dræbt ham, og det var en fornøjelse!" indrømmede Piccolo stolt._

"_Åh nej," sagde drengen tamt._

_Shenlong var dragen i Dragon Balls, som opfyldte ønsker for dem, som samlede de syv kugler, men Piccolo havde dræbt ham. Det ville ikke længere være muligt at få nogle reddet fra døden._

"_Det var slemt, hva' ? Du må finde dig i, at når han er død, så er han død!" _

_Han havde samlet en ny sten op i hånden og pustede den mod hans knæ. Den lille fyr skreg af smerte og faldt til jorden. Piccolo skævede til krybet, som han stadig holdt i hånden._

"_Det var synd. Hvad siger du så, din orm?" sagde ham og slap taget, da han ikke fik noget svar. "Han er ubrugelig. Jeg æder ham bagefter!"_

"_Din tid er omme, dværg!" henvendte Piccolo til drengen, der knurrede rasende af ham. "Ha ha ha! Du kan ikke engang gøre modstand. Endelig er det forbi! Sejren er min!"_

_Med de ord fløj ham op mod himmelen og så ned på den lille dreng. Nu skulle det hele afsluttes en gang for alle. _

"_Nu skal du få for din opsætsighed!" skreg han og fløj ned mod jorden til et afgørende angreb. "Dø så!"_

"_Jeg kan stadig bevæge en arm," råbte drengen trodsigt og samlede resten af sin kraft i sin arm, så han kunne lette fra jorden. _

"_Hvad?"_

"_Jeg lægger al min kraft i denne knytnæve!"_

"_Det nytter ikke noget," sagde Piccolo og lagde sine hænder beskyttende foran sig._

"_Jeg skal gennembore dig! Jeg lægger al min had og al min vrede i denne knytnæve."_

"_Det får du ikke noget ud af!" udbrød Piccolo skingert._

"_Jeg skal gennembore dig," gentog drengen vredt._

_Piccolo kunne mærke, hvordan hans krop blev splittet ad. Han kunne ikke sige noget. Smerten var værre, end han havde forestillet sig og lammede ham. Den lille dreng så på det store hul i dæmonens mave og vidste i det øjeblik, at han havde vundet slaget. _

"_Endelig! Jeg har besejret ham."_

"_Jeg… Han… Han har besejret mig," stønnede ærkedjævelen og grinte lavt, da en tanke strejfede ham i dødsøjeblikket. "Hæ hæ hæ. Jeg gratulerer dig, men enden på dæmonen var det ikke!"_

_Han spyttede hurtigt et æg ud af munden mod jordens overflade. Dette var den perfekte hævn, som kunne ramme hans fjende. Ærkedjævelen så på drengen med et hadefuldt blik._

"_Min søn skal hævne mig! Ondskaben dør aldrig…," sagde Piccolo roligt og skreg. Derefter blev alt sort._

Det var hans fars dødsøjeblik. Minderne skyllede igennem sønnens hjerne, da han brød den hårde æggeskal. Sollyset skar i hans øjne, og han havde svært ved at komme ud af det klistrede stads, der havde ligget omkring hans krop. Han blinkede en del gange, før hans øjne havde vænnet sig til det hårde lys. Han snerrede af foragt, da han begyndte at høre fuglesang i baggrunden. Han hadede denne planet og de ynkelige mennesker, der boede på den. De var jo intet værd! De havde ingen kampkraft eller styrke, men de havde en beskytter, hvis kræfter havde slået hans far til sidst. Hans fars nederlag var et hårdt slag i ansigtet.

Smerten sad dybt i den lille dreng, og han knyttede rasende hænderne. Det var ikke kun hans fars minder om fiasko. Det var hans egne minder. Piccolo havde aldrig brugt sin evne før på denne måde, men det var lykkedes. Han havde genfødt sig selv i en ny krop, som ville blive stærkere med årene. Han ville blive stærkere, end han havde været tidligere, og han ville dræbe den lille gnom, som havde været så fræk at slå ham.

Vinden blæste kraftigt i skoven, og Piccolo rystede af kulde. Hans lille nøgne krop var stadig ubeskyttet, men det bekymrede ikke den lille dreng. Piccolo havde mange talenter, og han havde ingen problemer med at få noget tøj tryllet frem på den grønne krop.

Piccolo var bestemt ikke et menneske. Han var en dæmon, djævelen. Hans grønne krop, de utrolige spidse ører, og hans magiske evner havde givet afstand ham til menneskene for længe siden. Piccolo bed tænderne sammen og satte sig ned på græsset. Han skulle nok få sin hævn over drengen, som hed Son Goku. Når det var gjort, så var der ingen, som kunne stoppe ham. Så skulle menneskene lide en langsom død for hans egen fornøjelses skyld. Piccolo smilede grumt, da han tænke på forskellige måder, han kunne gøre det på. Det ville blive så skønt, så vidunderligt!

"Far, jeg synes, at jeg hørte noget falde ned herhenne," lød en lys stemme i det fjerne.

Piccolo bandede vredt over afbrydelsen. Han havde ikke tid til at blive afbrudt af mennesker. Han skulle træne, så han kunne få sin hævn. Han havde ikke engang fået tid til at udvikle hans evne til at flyve. Han spidsede ørerne, og det stod ham hurtigt klart, at disse mennesker kunne komme hvert øjeblik, det skulle være.

De var ikke langt væk. Piccolo hvæsede og kravlede hastigt op i et af træerne. Hans krop var måske svag og lille, fordi han lige var kommet ud af sin æggeskal, men han var et væsen, som havde stor erfaring fra hans tidligere liv. Han lagde sin lille tykke hånd på sit bryst og fjernede tøjet igen. Det ville være lettere at gemme sig i naturen, hvis han gik sammen med omgivelserne. Han ville næsten være usynlig mellem træets blade.

"Er du sikker, Kat?" spurgte en rusten gammel stemme. "Jeg kunne ikke se andet end eksplosionen."

"Jeg er sikker far," svarede den lyse stemme, som kom nærmere. "Jeg kunne høre, at der faldt noget ned i skoven."

"Men hvad skulle komme ned fra himmelen, mit barn?" spurgte faderen mistroisk. "Det var måske en fugl, som styrtede til jorden?"

"Det tror jeg ikke på. Det ville ikke larme på den måde. Jeg mener også, at jeg nåede at se et glimt af det, før det ramte jorden. Det havde en utrolig fart på, men havde en form som en kugle eller et æg."

Piccolo kunne ikke tro sine egne ører. Hvordan havde et menneskebarn opdaget ægget, og hvad lavede disse to mennesker overhovedet i skoven? Han havde kastet sit æg mod den store klynge af træer, fordi den lå et godt stykke væk fra byerne. Der burde ikke have været mennesker i kilometers afstand fra ægget.

"Jeg havde ikke regnet med, at vi ville opleve så meget på vores jagt, Kat. Det var meningen, at jeg skulle lære dig at nedlægge farlige dyr, men i stedet er vi i gang med at lede efter en mystisk ting, som faldt til jorden efter den underlige eksplosion."

Piccolo stirrede nysgerrigt, da en ældre mand kom ind i lysningen. Han var klædt i en slidt rødbrun skjorte og brune bukser. Hans ansigt var solbrændt og rynket, og hans næse fyldte det meste af hans ansigt. Hans blå øjne spejdede mistænksomt omkring i området efter et spor. Piccolo bemærkede, at han havde et gevær i hånden, men han blev ikke bange for det. Selvom han var et lille barn, så var manden ikke en trussel for ham.

"Ja, der var noget galt," mumlede datteren, som dukkede frem med sin far. "Vi kunne ikke se, hvad der foregik op på himmelen, men det var voldsomt. Jeg har aldrig set noget lignende."

Piccolo rynkede panden ved kvindens ord. Hun var ældre, end han havde regnet med. Hendes lyse stemme havde givet ham det indtryk, at hun var en ung pige, men hun var næsten en voksen kvinde. Hun var klædt i samme uniform som sin far, og hun havde ligeledes et gevær, som hun havde lagt over skulderen. Hendes mørkerøde hår var sat op i en hestehale, og hendes lyseblå øjne havde det samme mistænksomme udtryk som hendes fars. Piccolo kunne ikke forstå, at de virkede så uvidende. Han havde meddelt menneskene, da han kom til magten, at han ville udslette en by om året. Hvorfor virkede de ikke rystede? Var hans nederlag allerede kendt over hele jorden?

"Desuden har vi da nået meget," tilføjede datteren smilende. "Jeg har aldrig troet, at jeg ville kunne dræbe en af de kødædende dinosaurer. Det var simpelthen fantastisk."

"Det er et ubeskriveligt øjeblik," nikkede faderen og rystede rørt på hovedet. "Der er intet som jagten mellem mennesket og dyret. Det er en kamp på liv og død."

Piccolo snøftede hånligt ved mandens ord. Mennesker var kun modige, når de følte, at de havde overtaget. Hvis de følte, at de tabte kontrollen, så ville det ikke vare mange sekunder, før de var forsvundet. Piccolo rørte sig ikke ud af stedet, men fulgte opmærksomt menneskenes bevægelse. Skulle han dræbe dem med det samme?

"Jeg kan stadig huske min første fangst," grinede kvinden og kiggede omkring i buskene efter spor. "Du havde taget mig ud og fiske. Kan du huske det?"

"Ja, fangede du ikke en torsk?" spurgte hendes far og bankede sit ben opgivende ned i jorden. "Vi finder ikke dit mystiske æg, Kat. Det var sikkert bare en stor fugl, der faldt ned på jorden."

"Nej, far," afviste hun og lo. "Og du smed min fangst ud i haven igen. Du sagde, at den var for lille til at spise."

"Det var den jo også, Katja," påpegede faderen opmærksomt. "Vi dræber ikke dyr for sjov."

"Nej, det ved jeg godt," svarede Katja, men sænkede stemmen så han ikke kunne høre hende. "Men det havde nu været rart at beholde det alligevel."

Piccolo smilede ondt over pigens ord. Hun var en ynkelig skabning i sammenligning med ham, men hun virkede speciel, men han kunne forklare, hvorfor han følte det. Piccolo tænkte smilende tilbage på, hvor mange han havde dræbt i tidens løb, og han havde ikke fortrudt det. Han kunne blot se frem til hans hævn, hvor Son Goku skulle lide under hans mægtige evner.

"Se far, her er fodspor!" råbte kvinden og pegede sin far nærmere. "Et lille væsen har gået her."

"Et egern?" foreslog faderen.

"Nej, dette er anderledes," mumlede Katja, mens hun lod sin fingere studere aftrykket af Piccolos fødder. "Nærmest som et barns."

Piccolo havde ikke regnet med, at hun havde opdaget dem. Menneskene havde hverken et godt syn eller perfekt hørelse. Med den fart ville det ikke vare længe, før de fandt ægget.

"Et barn? Det lyder ikke sandsynligt, men jeg må indrømme, at du havde ret, Katja. Her er det, som du snakkede om," udbrød faderen overstadig af glæde og viste hende skallen. "Hvilke dyr tror du?"

"Det ved jeg ikke," svarede kvinden undrende. "Denne æggeskal ligner ikke noget, jeg har set i denne skov, og vi har alligevel været her i flere uger."

Piccolo nikkede bekræftende. Det ville forklare, at de ikke kendte til ham, men han stod stadig med et problem. Skulle han slå dem ihjel? Det ville ikke være svært, men det kunne få konsekvenser for ham, hvilket han ikke ønskede. Hvis de havde familie i byerne, ville folk måske begynde at savne dem, hvis de ikke dukkede frem.

Det var nok det mest rædselsfulde ved menneskene. De holdt af hinanden og viste medlidenhed med hinanden. Det gav ham kvalme, når han tænkte på det. Pointen var, at han ville vække unødigt opmærksomhed omkring sig selv, og det ønskede han ikke. Det kunne han gøre, når han havde opnået sin voksne alder. Der var ikke lang tid til, det kunne højst tage 3-4 år, men han måtte holde lav profil i den periode. Han havde ikke brug for, at folk ville gå i panik, før han var parat til det.

"Kan vi ikke undersøge området?" bad Katja. "Vi kunne måske finde det mærkelig dyr, som kommer fra dette æg. Det kunne blive en stor sensation."

"Kat, vi har ikke tiden til det. Vi skal hjem i morgen, og mørket falder på. Vi kan måske lede efter det i morgen tidlig, inden din mor kommer med jeepen og henter os, men vi kan ikke lede mere i dag."

Piccolo var tilfreds med den gamle mands ord. Han kunne blive i fred fra dem, hvis han gemte sig. Han ville blive nødt til at dræbe dem, hvis de fandt ham. Katja så skuffet på sin far.

"Hvis vi ikke leder efter dyret i aften, er det måske for sent. Det kunne være over alle bjerge."

"Kat, det er en unge, som har ligget i det æg," mindede faderen hende tålmodigt om og lagde æggeskallen fra sig. "Han er nok ikke gået så langt."

"Men…,"

"Du skal ikke begynde!" afbrød faderen i en mere streng tone, hvorefter han så bedrøvet på hende. "Jeg er også nysgerrig, mit barn, men jeg har været jæger i mange år. Det er bedst, at vi ikke jager om natten. Vi skal nok tage af sted efter det mærkelige væsen, når det er blevet morgen, okay?"

"Kan vi ikke blive nogle dage mere?" spurgte Katja og lagde sin hånd på hans arm. "Så havde vi bedre tid til at lede."

"Det kan vi ikke, og det ved du godt," sagde den gamle mand let bebrejdende. "Din mor har ventet på os i så lang tid. Ønsker du virkelig at skuffe din mor på den måde?"

"Nej, selvfølgelig ikke," svarede Katja, mens hun pegede på æggeskallen. "Men hun må da forstå, at tingene har forandret sig nu. Vi kan have opdaget en hel ny dyrerace."

"Og jeg er helt enig med dig, Kat," beroligede faderen og gav hende et svagt smil. "Men jeg vil helst ikke være uvenner med din mor. Vi lovede hende, at vi ville tage hjem, når disse uger var gået. Jeg vil ikke være den person, som bryder mit løfte. Solen er næsten gået ned. Vi ses ved lejren!"

Faderen forlod bedrøvet stedet. Han hadede at skuffe sin datter, men de havde allerede været der længere, end han havde regnet med. Desuden ville han gerne hjem så hurtigt som muligt. Han havde ikke talt meget med sin kone, for telefonsignalet var ikke det bedste herude, men hun havde lydt bekymret.

Katja lagde æggeskallen fra sig. Hun kunne godt forstå sin far. Hun ønskede selv at komme hjem, men hun havde svært ved at løsrive sit blik fra det mærkelige æg. Hvilken skabning var kommet ud af det? Hun ville undersøge det samme morgen. Det var hun nødt til, ellers ville hun aldrig tilgive sig selv. Katja tog en dyb indånding og forlod stedet.

Piccolo snerrede irriteret, da hun var forsvundet ud af syne. Hun ville lede efter ham i morgen, inden hun forlod skoven. Mennesker var da også irriterende! Hvad bildte den tøs sig egentlig ind? Hun skulle være glad over, at han ikke dræbte hende på stedet for sin frækhed. Piccolo var fast besluttet på, at han skulle væk fra lysningen så hurtigt, han kunne. Hvis han ikke var i nærheden af hende, så ville hun opgive og gå hjem, hvor hun kom fra. Piccolo så frem til sin træning og hævnens time, da han hørte en gren knække nær buskene. Med sit skarpe syn var det ikke svært at se kvinden, som havde lagt sig i skjul. Piccolo bandede askens forbandelser og eder over det forbandede pigebarn. Skulle han virkelig dræbe hende? Han nåede ikke at tænke tanken til ende, for i det samme hørte han et frygtindgydende brøl. Han smilede tilfreds og satte sig bedre til rette på sin gren.

"Hvad var det?" hviskede kvinden vagtsomt og så sig tilbage over skulderen. "Det lyder som et rovdyr."

"Lige præcis," lo Piccolo stille. "Dette bliver et skønt syn!"

Han mærkede stemningen af frygt blande sig i luften. Hun var endnu ikke bange, men hun var på vagt. Desværre havde Piccolo allerede hørt, at rovdyret var på vej mod hende. Den lille dreng frydede sig og gned sig veltilfreds i sine små hænder. Nu ville han slippe af med sit problem. Han havde alle trumfkortene på hånden. Hvis hun overlevede angrebet, så ville han selv dræbe hende, så det lignede rovdyrets værk. Så ville han aldrig blive opdaget før den dag, hvor han skulle stå til ansigt med sin dødsfjende.

"Kom bare," hviskede Piccolo og så ned på kvinden, hvis øjne spejdede omkring i området. "Jeg er parat til din dødskamp. Er du, kvinde?"


	2. Redningen

A/N: Hej alle sammen. Her er det næste afsnit af Piccolo historien. Jeg ved godt, at det har været længe undervejs, det er ikke fordi, at jeg er løbet tør for inspiration, men jeg har haft travlt med at oversætte min engelske historie, fordi der var flere respons på de engelske sider. Jeg vil gerne takke ChibiChibi for dit review. Det glæder mig meget, at der har været en person, som har læst min historie. Jeg skal nok opdatere lidt oftere nu, hvor jeg ved, at der faktisk er en person, som læser den.

Piccolo lænede sig velbehageligt tilbage og nød den store forestillingen. Den store dinosaur gennembrød buskene med et frygteligt brøl. Jorden dundrede af de tunge skidt, og kvinden skreg af rædsel. Hun kunne ikke nå at sigte på dyret og begyndte at løbe væk fra det sted, hvor hun havde ligget i skjul. Piccolo klukkede af fryd og satte sig lidt længere frem, så han fik et bedre udsyn over lysningen.

Dinosauren bed efter hende, men hun havde stadig lidt forspring. Katja stønnede og gispede, mens hun løb ind i lysningen. Hun havde kun en tanke i hovedet, og det var at komme væk fra bæstet så hurtigt, hun kunne. Hun afviste tanken ligeså hurtigt, som den kom. Hvem prøvede hun egentlig at narre? Det var ikke sandsynligt, at hun ville slippe væk med livet i behold. Katja anså ikke sig selv som en erfaren jæger endnu, men det var almindelig viden, at disse kødædende dinosaurer kunne bevæge sig med en fantastisk fart. Hun havde ingen chance for at løbe fra den.

Dinosauren åbnede sit store gab, men Katja sprang til siden og rullede rundt, så hun kunne løbe den anden vej. Piccolo smilede ved scenen og greb fast i en af grenene, mens han lænede sig længere ud over kanten. Han elskede at se hende prøve at flygte for hendes liv, når han vidste, at hun ikke havde den mindste chance for at overleve.

Hvis dinosauren mod forventning ikke var i stand til at gøre det af med hende, så ville han personlig sørge for hendes død, så dinosauren ville få skylden for hendes død. Jo mere han tænkte tanken til ende, jo mere glad blev han. Det var simpelthen en genial idé, hvor han havde alt at vinde og intet at tabe. Folk ville blive chokeret over kvindens sønderrevet lig, at de ville holde sig langt væk fra hans skov, så han kunne træne i fred.

Selvom det ikke kunne vare længe, før hun blev ædt af den forvoksede øgle, så måtte Piccolo modvillig indrømme, at kvinden kæmpede bravt for sit liv. Hun prøvede at slippe fra bæstet ved at løbe ind i det tætte buskkrads, så den ville stoppe forfølgelsen, men det var nyttesløst. Piccolo kunne genkende dræberlysten i dens øjne og smilede grumt.

Dette var den bedste underholdning, som han havde set længe, men han havde også tilbragt meget af sit forrige liv indespærret i en lille krukke. Alene tanken skræmte Piccolo mere end noget andet. Han ønskede aldrig at blive taget til fange igen i en krukke. Det havde været en ulidelig tilværelse, når han ikke kunne skade nogle væsner. Han rystede tanken ud af hovedet og vendte opmærksomheden tilbage til kvindens dødskamp, som imidlertid havde taget en ganske uventet drejning.

Da Katja var løbet ind i den tætte skov, havde hun indset, at det store uhyre ikke ville stoppe jagten på hende så let. Det havde på den anden side heller ikke været hendes hensigt at løbe fra den, fordi den var langt hurtigere, end hun var. Nej, hun havde en anden plan i tankerne, og den var meget risikabel. Hvis dette mislykkedes, så ville hun helt sikker blive ædt af den mægtige øgle, men det skræmte hende ikke fra at gøre forsøget. Hun ville blive ædt alligevel, hvis hun ikke slap væk på en eller anden måde fra det kødædende uhyre.

Hun flygtede ind i skoven så hurtigt, som hendes ben kunne bære hende. Hun kunne høre dyrets vældige brøl i baggrunden i dets raseri over hendes påfund, men hun kunne mærke på dunkene i jorden, at det fulgte efter hende. Hun havde et lille forspring, men det var også alt, hvad hun behøvede. Hun bøjede sig ned uden at nedsænke farten, mens hun greb om en lille sten, som hun puttede i sin lomme. Den var en nødvendighed, hvis hendes plan skulle fungere. Hendes blik var faldet på træerne med lianerne hængende fra trætoppene. Hun kunne føle, hvordan uhyret kom tættere og tættere på hende, og hun sprang desperat gribende efter en af lianerne. Hun mærkede en dunkel smerte rive hende i armen, da dyrets tænder strejfede hende, men hun svang ufortrødent rundt om træet. Det var en manøvre, som hun havde udført meget som barn, når hendes far tog hende med i junglen. Hendes tilløb fik lianen til at svinge sig højere op rundt om træet, hvilket fik hende op i den samme højre som de nederste grene, der ellers var umulige at nå fra jorden.

Med en hurtig bevægelse greb hun fat i en af de større grene og slap taget i lianen. Dinosauren stoppede et kort øjeblik forvirret op, da den ikke kunne forstå, hvor hun var forsvundet hen. Katja mærkede hjertet hamre vildt i hendes hals, men hun turde ikke røre sig. Hun befandt sig bag dinosauren hængende i en gren, som var på højde med dinosaurens hoved. Hun kunne kravle op på grenen uden at dinosauren ville høre hende, og hvis den vendte sig om, ville den også se hende. Katja bed sig i underlæben, da hun slap taget i træet med den ene arm, hvorefter hun fik fat i stenen i sin lomme. Dinosaurens næsebor vibrerede, da den prøvede at lugte, hvor hun var blevet af, og hun smed stenen væk fra sig, mens hun inderligt håbede, at det var nok til at distrahere dinosauren.

Piccolo spærrede øjnene overrasket op, da det store dyr fjernede sig fra hende. Han kunne ikke tro sine egne øjne. Det dumme dyr faldt for hendes trick, selvom hun befandt sig nogle meter bag dens ryg. Mens bæstet begyndte at gå i den anden retning, skyndte kvinden sig at søge tilflugt mod toppen af grenen.

"Så let slipper du ikke," hvislede Piccolo og formede en lille energikugle i sin grønne hånd, mens han stirrede intenst på kvinden. "Hvad sjovt skulle der være i det?"

Han sigtede omhyggeligt efter den gren, hvor kvinden befandt sig. Hun var allerede nået så højt op, at dinosauren ikke ville have de store chancer for at snappe efter hende, og det måtte han forhindre for enhver pris. Piccolo havde allerede besluttet, at hun skulle dø om ikke andet, så skulle hun dø for hans egen lysts skyld.

Katja opfangede lyset fra hans kugle i øjenkrogen et kort sekund, før den ramte grenen med et brag. Hun skreg af rædsel, da hun mærkede, hvordan grenen gav under for hende fødder. Det hele skete så hurtigt, at hun ikke opfangede, hvad der egentlig skete. Hun kunne blot mærke en dyb smerte i sit højre ben, som hun var faldet på, og hun gispede stakåndet efter vejret, da hun prøvede at rejse sig fra jorden. Det var på det tidspunkt, at hun hørte lyden fra det frygtelige brøl.

Piccolo klappede begejstret i hænderne af fryd, da dinosauren vendte sig om ved lyden af hendes fald. Hun ville endelig dø! I samme sekund ønskede han, at det var ham, som havde haft fornøjelsen af at dræbe hende. Det ville føle så ubeskrivelig skønt. Piccolo stirrede ned på sine grønne fingre og smilede mere selvtilfreds ved tanken.

Hvorfor gjorde han det egentlig ikke? Det ville jo ikke gøre noget, hvis det blot lignede, at hun var blevet ædt af en dinosaur. Piccolo så ned af sig selv og mærkede, at han rystede af kulde. Han havde fjernet tøjet fra sin krop, fordi menneskene ikke skulle se ham. Han havde ikke mærket kulden, da han havde været så optaget af kvindens kamp, men det var ligegyldigt nu, om hun opdagede ham nu. Han ville alligevel ikke give hende muligheden for at sladre til andre. Han lagde hånden på sit bryst og mærkede det varme stof omkring sin frosne krop. På ryggen stod tegnet for djævlen, og det kunne ikke være en mere passende beskrivelse. Piccolo smilede fælt og skulle lige til at springe ned fra træet, da han bemærkede en bevægelse ikke langt fra dinosauren, som stirrede på kvindens rystende skikkelse.

Katja vidste, at tiden var kommet, men hun kunne ikke gøre noget for at forhindre det. Hun var ikke læge, men hun havde en stærk mistanke om, at benet var blevet brækket, da hun faldt ned fra træet. Hun kunne ligeså indse det. Hun var fortabt. Piccolo gispede, da han så et gevær mellem bladene på en busk. Det kunne ikke være sandt! Et højt brag knaldede gennem luften, og dinosauren brølede af smerten fra det nye sår i ryggen.

"Juhuu, grimme dyr!" råbte en mandsstemme ud i luften. "Kan du holde dine beskidte kløer væk fra min datter!"

Katja mærkede, at hun fik en klump i halsen ved lyden af hendes fars stemme. Han var kommet tilbage for at redde hende, men hvilken fare havde det ikke bragt ham selv i? Katja drejede hovedet til siden og så angstfyldt på, mens dinosauren vendte sig mod faderen. Den havde ikke længere tankerne omkring hende. Den koncentrerede sig udelukkende om den nye fare, som havde angrebet den.

Den gamle mand havde allerede ladt sit gevær igen og skød dyret igen, men denne gang var hans sigte ikke ligeså godt, fordi han var nervøs på grund af den fare, som han befandt sig i. Han havde aldrig haft en øgle på den størrelse så tæt på før, og det skræmte ham fra vid og sans, trods han var en erfaren jæger.

Bæstet hylede, da kuglen ramte ind i skulderbladet, men det var ikke nok til at forhindre dyret i at angribe den gamle mand. Det havde den erfarne jæger åbenbart også indset, for han tog hastigt benene på nakken og løb i den modsatte retning væk fra datteren. Han havde stadig geværet i hænderne, men der var ikke den store chance for, at han fik lov til at affyre endnu et skud.

Piccolo stod stadig oppe på grenen og overvejede sit næste træk. Han kunne lade dinosauren udrydde de små vanskabninger, som havde været ham en torn i øjet de sidste mange minutter, men det kedede ham lidt i øjeblikket at være tilskuer. Han elskede den følelse i kroppen, som rislede igennem ham, når han dræbte en fjende, og han ville nyde at dræbe disse irriterende mennesker. Hvorfor skulle han overlade det til dinosauren at få alt det sjove ved at dræbe dem?

Piccolo sprang beslutsomt ned fra træet med grumme tanker i sit barnesind. Han havde allerede udtænkt, hvordan han skulle dræbe dem, så det lignede mord fra et rovdyr. Han havde ladt dinosauren ude af billedet, fordi han kunne mærke en dyb rumlen i hans mave. Der er vel ingen, som kunne bebrejde ham, at han også skulle have noget at spise? Han ville blot ønske, at han havde fået den idé fra starten af. Så havde han været i gang med hans træning, så han kunne banke Son Goku og overtage jorden. Nu ville Piccolo ikke indrømme det over for sig selv, men han var faktisk ligeglad med, hvis bæstet dræbte kvindens far. Det var kvinden, som han havde lyst til at slå ihjel. Det var hende, som havde vakt hans interesse.

Den gamle mand løb i hans retning, og Piccolo kunne ikke lade være med at smile hånligt af mandens åbenlyse overraskelse over hans bemærkelsesværdige udseende, og hans smil blev endnu bredere, da manden ikke bemærkede den lille sten, som befandt sig ved hans fødder, hvilket fik ham til at falde pladask til jorden. Mandens hoved landede for den lille drengs fødder, og Piccolo stirrede koldt på hans rædselsslagne ansigtsudtryk, inden han besvimede af udmattelse.

"Ynkeligt," mumlede Piccolo og fjernede blikket fra den bevidstløse skikkelse. "Mennesker er bare så ynkelige."

Dinosauren standsede ikke op, da den opdagede den nyankomne, men fokuserede på sin nye fjende til et angreb. Piccolo stirrede ned på sine små hænder og sukkede. Dinosauren kunne overholde ikke måle sig med hans enorme styrke.

Katja havde ondt i benet, men hun tvang sig alligevel til at sætte sig op. Hun havde set sin far falde til jorden, da et underligt væsen var kommet til syne fra et træ i nærheden. På en eller anden måde var hun klar over, at dette væsen måtte komme fra det sære æg, som hun havde set tidligere på dagen. Det var tydelig på de små lemmer i den lille fyrs krop, at han ikke var ret gammel i alder.

Alligevel kunne hun ikke sige, at væsenet virkede ungt. Selvom den grønne krop var et barns, så var øjnene det ikke. Hun kunne ikke forklare det præcist, men de virkede alvidende og kolde. Det var de første ord, som faldt hende ind. Øjnene virkede kolde af ligegyldighed, og hun så undrende på den lille fyr, som ikke rørte sig ud af stedet, trods dinosauren løb frem imod ham med åben gab.

"Pas på!" råbte hun advarende.

Piccolo drejede hovedet en anelse og smilede selvtilfredst. Troede hun virkelig, at han ikke havde bemærket det store dyr, som kom spænende imod ham? Piccolo rystede på hovedet og vendte opmærksomheden tilbage til den angribende øgle. Nogle gange kunne mennesker simpelthen være så underlige.

Katja lagde mærke til, at han ikke tog hende advarsel alvorlig, og hun kunne ikke forstå denne ligegyldighed. Hvordan kunne en lille dreng ikke frygte et stort monster? Et øjeblik havde hun lyst til at slå sig selv over hendes eget ordvalg. Hun anede jo intet om dette væsen. Hvem sagde, at det overhovedet var et barn? Det kunne ligeså godt være en voksen af hans race. Hun behøvede ikke at være bekymret for dette væsen, vel? Han virkede ikke selv bekymret om den farlige situation, hvorfor skulle hun så blive bange på hans vegne? Det virkede som om, han havde styr på tingene. Trods hendes optimisme, så kunne hun dog ikke forhindre en skælven ned af ryggen, da dinosauren bed efter den lille fyr, og hun så forpint væk. Hun ønskede ikke at se den lille fyr spist.

Piccolo lavede et kæmpe hop i luften, da uhyret snappede ud efter ham, og landede oppe på monsterets hoved. Han lo overlegent, da det prøvede at ryste ham af sig, og han sprang ned på jorden som en kat. Han tog et fast greb i dyrets hale og svingede dinosauren flere gange rundt i luften, indtil han slap taget.

Katjas øjne var store som tekopper ved synet af det grønne væsen, der svingede en øgle rundt, der var tyve gange større end ham selv. Det var et fantastisk syn, men samtidig var det så urealistisk, at hun havde svært ved at forholde sig til det. Hvordan kunne han besidde sådan en kraft? Det var et spørgsmål, som skræmte og fascinerede hende på samme tid.

Piccolo grinede skadefro, da dinosauren ramte træet med så stor fart, at det knækkede midt over. Han knyttede hænderne sammen og så på dem med stolthed i øjnene. Der var ingen grænser for, hvor stærk han kunne blive. Han var stærkere end alle menneskene på jorden tilsammen. Son Goku talte ikke med i denne sammenhæng. Han var anderledes end de andre mennesker, og hvis Piccolo ikke huskede meget galt, så havde Goku selv åbnet for den mulighed, at han heller ikke var menneskelig.

"Hvem er du?" spurgte kvinden skælvende og så på ham med store øjne.

Piccolo vendte sig om og stirrede stift på hende. Hun virkede stadig bange, men han havde en mistanke om, at det ikke var på grund af ham. Hendes frygt efter flugten fra dinosauren sad stadig dybt inde i hendes krop. Hendes øjne virkede forundrede over de ting, som hun havde set, men hun var ikke angst for ham, ikke endnu i hvert fald.

"Kan du ikke tale?" spurgte kvinden nysgerrigt, mens hun strøg usikkert sin hånd over hendes arm, idet han gik tættere på hende. "Jeg mener, at jeg hørte dig sige noget."

Hun vidste ikke, hvordan hun skulle håndtere situationen. Hun havde aldrig set en skabning som ham før. Piccolo forholdt et udtryksløst ansigt, fordi han ikke ønskede at afsløre sine afskyelige mordplaner for hende, men han fornemmede også, at hun havde sine bange anelser omkring ham, og det var grunden til hendes usikkerhed.

"Kan du forstå, hvad jeg siger?" spurgte hun igen og så indgående på ham, da han stoppede ved stedet, hvor hans æg befandt sig. "Kommer du fra ægget?"

"Hvad rager det dig?" hvæsede Piccolo arrigt og kneb øjnene tæt sammen. "Jeg mener ikke, at jeg har bedt om at høre på dit ævl."

Kvinden sank ved hans hårde ord. Hun var glad over, at hun havde opnået kontakt med det grønne væsen, men hun kunne ikke forstå, hvorfor han var ubehøvlet over for hende, når hun ikke havde gjort ham noget.

"Jeg ville bare takke dig, fordi du har reddet mit liv," mumlede hun.

Piccolo gryntede utilfreds og så skarpt på hende. Han havde ikke overvejet at redde hende et sekund. Tværtimod ønskede han det modsatte. Han skævede hen til kvindens far, der stadig lå bevidstløs på jorden. Når han tænkte nærmere efter, så var dette det perfekte tidspunkt at slå hende ihjel. Hvis den gamle mand skulle vågne senere på dagen, ville han give dinosauren skylden for sin datters død. Piccolo vendte sig om og knyttede hænderne sammen og så hadefuldt ned i jorden. Ægget havde mindet ham om, hvorfor han egentligt var kommet til verdenen, og vreden blussede op som en flamme i hans sind. Der var ingen tid at spilde. Han måtte dræbe dem nu, så han kunne komme i gang med det væsentlige.

"Jeg vil hævne far, jeg hader fred," hvæsede han rasende og stirrede hadefuldt på kvinden. "Du er den første."

"Hvad mener du?" spurgte Katja forvirret og følte stærkt frastødt ved hans øjne, der borede sig ind i hendes.

Hun kunne også fornemme en lille indre lampe, som blinkede til hende om fare, og hun følte straks ubehag, da drengen rykkede sig nærmere. Måske var det hans spidse smil, som var gået over i et grufuldt smil, som gjorde hende utryg, eller også var det hans kolde øjne, som skinnede af mordlyst. Katja mærkede, at hun fik kvalme ved tanken og rykkede sig tilbage. Piccolo havde allerede hænderne parat til at kvæle hende. Han kunne altid ødelægge hende bagefter, så det lignede et mord fra et rovdyr.

I det samme skreg kvinden, og Piccolo smilede frydefuldt. Dette ville blive godt, det kunne han mærke. Det var i dette sekund, at han bemærkede, at kvindens skræmte blik ikke hvilede på ham, men på noget bag ham. Han drejede rundt og så med åben mund på dinosauren, som kom løbende imod ham med fuld fart. Han havde været så optaget af kvinden, at han ikke havde hørt uhyret komme til bevidsthed. Uhyret åbnede det store gab, der afslørede en fin række skarpe hvide tænder, og den snappede vildt ud efter ham. Katja dukkede sig ned mod jorden og skreg af rædsel. Hun troede, at hun skulle dø, men der skete ikke noget. Undrende kiggede hun op og stirrede på den lille grønne dreng med de spidse ører, der havde grebet uhyrets mund og holdt den afskilt.

"Så du havde ikke fået nok, hva'?" hvæsede Piccolo og smilede skævt. "Og jeg, som ellers ikke troede, at du havde lært lektien. Du er så dum, at du faktisk tror, at du ville få et ekstra måltid hos mig. Se, det er farligt, din forvoksede øgle! Her er der kun én hersker her på jordens overflade, og det er mig."

Han skubbede den store øgle væk fra sig og sprang efter den, da den landede på jorden. Han slog ud efter den med sine små barnenæver, men der var ingen tvivl om, at det gjorde ondt på den for hvert slag. Bæstet forsøgte at dreje rundt, så den kunne mase Piccolo med sin vægt, men det var forgæves. Katja kunne ikke forstå, hvordan den lille fyr havde været i stand til at overleve kampen så længe, men hun var overbevist om en ting. Den lille grønne skabning var måske sær, men den havde reddet hendes fars liv. Nu måtte hun redde skabningen fra døden.

Piccolo ville have leet hånligt af kvindens tanker. Han var ikke i fare, dette var bare en sjov øvelse for ham, men det kunne Katja ikke se. Selvom den grønne kæmpede tappert, så kunne hun ikke risikere, at han blev dræbt. Denne skabning var en fremmed race. Katja slæbte sig pinefuldt frem hen af jorden. Hun skulle have sit gevær, så kunne hun dræbe dinosauren, før den gjorde det af med drengen.

Piccolo greb igen fat i dyrets hale og svingede den ind i træet. Han smilte triumferende, da han hørte det store uhyre brøle af smerte. Katja havde det samme udtryk i ansigtet, da hun greb fat i hendes våben, der havde ligget nogle skridt fra hende. Nu havde hun chancen. Hun sigtede efter dinosaurens hoved, men drengen kom hele tiden i vejen.

"Gå nu væk," mumlede hun stille.

Piccolo prøvede at komme tæt på dyrets krop, så han kunne flå hjertet ud. Det ville blive blodigt, men det rørte ham ikke. Han elskede at se blodet flyde.

Han skulle til at angribe, da dinosauren slog til ham med den store hale, og han fløj ud til siden.

"Sådan!" hviskede Katja og trykkede på aftrækkeren.

Skuddet bragede igennem luften, men den ramte ikke sit mål. Hun havde ramt den lille grønne dreng. Katja sænkede geværet ned i skødet og så chokeret, da drengen faldt til jorden. Hvordan havde han været i stand til at angribe dinosauren så hurtigt? Han havde jo været flere meter væk for nogle sekunder siden. Dinosauren bøjede sig ned over drengens bevidstløse skikkelse, og Katja hævede hurtigt geværet igen og skød flere gange. Denne gang ramte hun sit mål, og dinosauren faldt død til jorden. Katja bævede og lagde geværet fra sig. Havde hun dræbt drengen? Hun begyndte at kravle imod det mærkelige væsen.

Det varede mange minutter, før hun kom hen til drengen på grund af hendes brækkede ben. Hun kunne ikke støtte på det, og smerten var uudholdelig. Hun var nødt til at bruge det andet ben og hive sig hen til drengen med armene. Hun sank, da hun stirrede på drengens hoved. Blodet fra såret viste tydeligt, at hun havde ramt ham i halsen, men hans vejrtrækning var stabil. Katja kunne ikke forstå, hvordan han kunne være i live, men hun kendte heller ikke Piccolo og hans kropfunktioner. Kuglen ville slet ikke have trængt igennem hans hud, hvis det ikke var fordi, han lige var kommet ud af ægget. Katja strøg bekymret hans pande og sukkede.

"Jeg vil tage dig med hjem, så du kan blive rask. Der er så meget, som vi kunne lære af dig," sagde hun stille og smilede svagt. "Du kunne lære os så mange forskellige ting. Hvem er du og hvor kommer du fra, min ven? Jeg har så mange spørgsmål, som jeg håber, at du kan besvare mig."

Katja var nysgerrig og glædede sig til at skulle snakke med det nye væsen. Hun havde glemt det øjeblik, hvor Piccolo havde stirret hadefuldt på hende. Hun var kun sikker på, at drengen havde reddet hende og hendes far fra døden, og hun ønskede at gøre gengæld. Hun ville holde drengen hemmelig fra forskere og videnskabsmænd. Hun ville så gerne lære drengen at kende og studere ham. Desværre vidste hun ikke, at hun havde en ren dødsmaskine hos i sin besiddelse.

A/N: Jeg vil prøve at få det næste kapitel færdig så hurtig, jeg kan. Hvis nogen personer synes, at Piccolos tanker virker voldsomme, vil jeg for en sikkerheds skyld gøre opmærksomt på, at han er det onde selv i starten af historien, og derfor vil han også blive skildret sådan.


	3. Planen

A/N: Hejsa, så er jeg tilbage med et nyt afsnit. Jeg beklager igen, at det har taget så lang tid, men det er svært at have tre historier kørende på samme tid, mens man samtidig studere til lærer. Jeg keder mig i hvert fald ikke, skal jeg da sige. Nå, jeg blev færdig med dette kapitel i efterårsferien, hvor jeg havde lidt mere tid tilovers. Så jeg håber, at I vil nyde det næste kapitel…

Piccolo følte sig meget søvnig, da han pludselig hørte lyden af en knirkende dør i nærheden af ham. Han slikkede sine tørre læber og mærkede, at hans hals var tør som sandpapir. Han lå ned på en madras, og han havde på fornemmelsen af, at der var noget blødt stof omkring ham. Det føltes væmmeligt og ubehageligt, at den lette madras gav efter for hans vægt. Det kvalte ham, som var han ved at drukne i havet. Piccolo prøvede at vende armene ud til siderne, men hans hænder bevægede sig ikke, og den lille dreng spærrede forskrækket øjnene op og stirrede rundt i lokalet. Hvorfor kunne han ikke bevæge sig? Han kunne mærke, at hans krop lå på sengen, men han kunne ikke flytte den. Hvad var der sket?

Det var en ukendt kvinde, som var gået ind af den knirkende dør. Piccolo kunne med det samme konstatere, at han ikke anede, hvor han befandt sig. Rummet var mærkeligt indrettet, og Piccolo kneb øjnene mistænksomt sammen. Dette sted mindede ham alt for meget om det, som menneskene havde kaldt hospitaler. Det var der, hvor de helbredte folk. En ting, som han nok skulle afskaffe, når han blev hersker. Rummet var ligeså hvidt og glansløst som hospitalernes værelser, og hvis han ikke tog meget fejl, så var det en hospitalsseng, som han lå i. Der var nogle enkelte skabe ved vinduet, hvor lyset skinnede igennem de hvide gardiner. Et lille natbord var placeret ved hans seng, og kvinden havde stillet sig ved et stålbord ved siden af døren, hvor der var placeret en masse glas med væske.

Kvinden, som befandt sig i rummet, bekræftede kun hans værste anelser om et hospital. Det var ikke så meget det, at hun var utrolig grim, fedladen og ulækker at se på, men hun var iklædt en hvid kort kjole, der afslørede hendes kridhvide ben. Hun havde desuden en masse fregner i det runde ansigt, og Piccolo drejede hovedet væk i afsky. Tænk, at der fandtes sådanne skabninger på jorden. Kvinden så skævt på den lille skikkelse i sengen og rystede stille på hovedet. Hun kunne ikke forstå, hvordan de havde fundet det lille grønne væsen, der lignede en grim vanskabning.

Piccolo vendte blikket mod hende igen, og hans syn opfangede hurtigt den lille indsprøjtning, hun havde i hånden. Så kunne han bedre forstå, hvorfor han ikke kunne rykke sin krop. De havde bedøvet ham, men hvorfor? Piccolo anede ikke, hvad der var sket, siden han havde været i skoven. Han havde kæmpet mod dinosauren, så meget huskede han, og han havde hørt et geværskud, hvorefter han havde mærket en smerte i hovedet.

"Hvor er jeg?" spurgte Piccolo hæst.

Kvinden blev så forskrækket over hans ord, at hun tabte sprøjten på gulvet. Piccolo rullede opgivende med øjnene og sukkede. Hvor var menneskene bare ynkelige skabninger. Kvinden fumlede med fingrene for at gribe fat i sprøjten igen, og hun stirrede på ham med et forbløffet blik.

"Du kan tale," gispede hun, mens øjnene blev større.

"Hvad havde du egentlig forventet?" snerrede Piccolo irriteret. "Troede du, at jeg var et simpelt dyr?"

"Nej, men…," mumlede kvinden og lagde sprøjten fra sig. "Åh, jeg ved ikke, hvad jeg havde forventet, men det var heller ikke meningen, at du skulle vågne. Mrs. Dana sagde, at jeg skulle blive ved med at give bedøvelse, indtil myndighederne kom."

"Hvad?" udbrød Piccolo. "Hvordan er jeg kommet her?"

"Ja, frøken Katja havde dig med, da hun kom i en helikopter sammen med sin far. Hun sagde, at du reddede hende fra et uhyre."

"Det var en køn måde at takke mig på," bemærkede Piccolo surt og vendte blikket væk fra hende.

Han var egentlig ligeglad med, hvorvidt Katja var taknemmelig over, at han havde reddet hende eller ej. Det havde slet ikke været meningen, at hun skulle være blevet reddet, men det overraskede alligevel Piccolo, at Katja havde besluttet at aflevere ham til myndighederne, hvis hun var taknemmelig over det, som hun troede, at han havde gjort. Piccolo mærkede, at han fik det dårligt i maven. Han var jo kommet til en af byerne nu, så hun havde måske fået mistanke om, at han havde en forbindelse med den grønne dæmon, som havde prøvet at overtage verdenen for et stykke tid siden. I så fald måtte han komme ud, inden det var for sent.

"Det er ikke frøken Katja, som er skyld i dette her," afviste kvinden fornærmet over, at han overhovedet kunne have den tankegang. "Det er hendes mor, der tog den beslutning, mens hun sov. Hun ved slet ikke, at du ligger her, og det ønsker hendes mor heller ikke, at hun skal vide."

Godt, så var det ikke Katja, som havde gjort det imod ham, hvilket ville sige, at han måske havde en chance for at slippe ud, men det krævede, at han ikke var bundet af bedøvelsen. Kvinden samlede sprøjten op og gik hen imod ham med langsomme skridt.

"Hvorfor skal jeg stadig bedøves?" spurgte Piccolo undrende.

Han kunne stoppe kvinden ved at slå hende ihjel med det samme. Han havde en evne til at kunne skyde røde stråler ud af øjnene, men det ville være en dum idé. Selvom kvinden blev forhindret i at give ham sprøjten, så ville der komme nye mennesker, og han ville ikke kunne klare dem, når han kun var i stand til at bevæge hovedet. Derfor måtte han prøve at vinde denne kvindes tillid, hvilket betød, at han skulle være venlig imod hende. Alene tanken gav ham lyst til at brække sig, men han ville gøre alt for at slippe væk herfra. Han kunne altid tage sin hævn over dem bagefter.

"Mrs. Dana mener, at du er den farlige skabning, der angreb os for nogle dage siden, og det er derfor, at jeg skal give dig dette middel, så du ikke kan slippe nogen steder, indtil myndighederne ankommer. Det gør mig ondt," beklagede kvinden oprigtigt.

"Hvornår vil myndighederne komme?" spurgte Piccolo og banede askens forbandelser, da kvinden satte nålen i hans arm.

"De vil ankomme her i eftermiddag," oplyste kvinden og lagde sprøjten tilbage på stålbordet, som var placeret henne ved døren.

"Mener du også, at jeg er farlig?" spurgte Piccolo og så på hende med et gennemborende blik.

"Jeg kan ikke se, hvordan en lille dreng skulle kunne udrette de store katastrofer, som vi blev udsat for," svarede kvinden efter et øjebliks tøven. "Katja fortalte, at du var kommet ud af et æg, hvilket vil sige, at du ikke er ret gammel. Hvordan skulle du have noget at gøre med den forfærdelige skabning, selvom du ligner ham af udseende?"

Mere end du aner, tænkte Piccolo grumt, men dette var perfekt. Hvis han spillede sine kort rigtigt, så kunne han få kvinden til at udrette en ting for ham, hvis han fik et godt svar på det næste spørgsmål.

"Ved Katja, at dette her sker?" spurgte han.

"Nej, det gør hun ikke," svarede kvinden og sukkede dybt. "Den stakkels pige har brækket benet, og Mrs. Dana ønskede ikke, at hun skulle forstyrres. Hun har været meget igennem sammen med hendes far, der også ligger bevidstløs i sengen i øjeblikket. Åh ja, åh ja."

Det ragede ham en skid, hvordan Katjas far havde det. Den gamle nar kunne være døende for hans skyld. Det var ham flintrende ligegyldigt. Det var Katja, som havde hans interesse, for det var hende, som kunne blive hans billet ud fra dette hul.

"Kunne du se til hende, om hun har det godt?" spurgte Piccolo og sagde det bevidst i en lavt og ynkeligt tonefald, så kvinden skulle få medlidenhed med ham. "Vil du ikke hilse hende fra mig og sige, at jeg er ked af, at jeg ikke kunne forhindre, at hendes ben blev skadet."

Piccolo grinede inde i sig selv, da han så, at kvinden fik tårer i øjnene af hans ord. Mennesker var bare så forudsigelige og kedelige og så nemme at manipulere med. Man skulle blot lyde hjælpeløs, så ville de straks være dig for at hjælpe en. Det var kun to mennesker, som havde skilt sig ud fra den kedelige fåreflok. Son Goku, som havde antydet, at han måske slet ikke var fra denne jord, og Katja, der havde vist et mod og en stor sjælestyrke, hvilket var sjældne egenskaber hos denne race.

"Jeg ved ikke…," sagde kvinden tøvende. "Mrs. Dana beordrede, at hun ikke skulle forstyrres."

"Men jeg bliver hentet i dag," påpegede han og så bedende på hende. "Vil du ikke nok?"

"Okay så, det gør jeg," lovede kvinden og gik ud af døren, mens hun gav ham et forsikrende smil.

Piccolo var lykkelig over, at hun var forsvundet, for han kunne ikke lade være at stirre rasende på døren, mens han væmmedes over sig selv. Siden hvornår havde en stor dæmon som ham behøvet at bede om hjælp fra nogen? Han var jo ærkedjævelen! Tanken alene gav ham brækfornemmelser, men han havde ikke haft noget valg. Hvis myndighederne kom, så ville han prøve at forhindre, at de tog ham med, men det ville være meget risikabelt. Han var stadig for svag til at kunne klare flere mennesker på en gang. Derfor havde han brug for hjælp, selvom han ikke var meget for at indrømme det.

Piccolo gabede, da han mærkede, at han blev mere søvnig, fordi bedøvelsen var begyndt at indtage sin virkning. Han smilede grumt, mens han overvejede, hvilken hævn han skulle tage over Katja og hendes by. Han kunne allerede fornemme deres løbende skikkelser og høre deres angstfyldte skrig i sine tanker, og han faldt fredfyldt i søvn med et ondt smil på læben.

Katja vågnede, da en af solens stråler skinnede igennem hendes tynde hvide gardiner. Hun stønnede lavmælt og puttede dynen længere over hovedet. Hun havde ikke lyst til at vågne. Smerten i hendes ben var forfærdeligt, og hun havde haft fred i sindet, når hun endelig var faldet i søvn. Hun havde ligget i sengen de sidste par dage, og det var første gang, at hun var vågnet, siden hun var kommet hjem. Katja kunne tydelig huske sin mors blege ansigtsudtryk, da hun var kommet hjem med sin far, der stadig havde ligget bevidstløs. Hendes mor havde sagt beroligende, at hendes far ville få det bedre, og Katja havde været glad for sin mors hjælp og støtte. Katja fjernede dynen fra hovedet og stirrede ned på gulvet, hvor solstrålerne ramte gulvet. Hvad var der sket med det grønne lille væsen?

Katja mindedes, hvordan hun havde brugt sine sidste kræfter på at kravle hen til lejren, hvor hun havde haft radioen liggende. Der havde hun tilkaldt efter hjælp, og en helikopter havde hentet hende og de andre i løbet af nogle timer. Deroppe i luften havde hun fået en forbinding om benet, men hun kunne ikke erindre, at hun havde set, hvad der var sket med det lille væsen, efter hun var blevet transporteret til sit værelse.

"Katja, er du vågen?"

Katja skævede hen mod døren, hvor hendes mors husholderske kiggede forsigtigt ind. Katja smilede lidt ved synet. Hun havde altid syntes om Nanna, der var en af hendes kære venner. Hun havde en meget varm personlighed. Hun var en stor kvinde med et dejligt smil og runde kinder, og de havde været venner hele hendes liv. Nanna satte sig på sengekanten, mens hun strøg en lille hårlok væk fra hendes pande.

"Hvordan har du det?" spurgte Nanna blidt. "Det er dejligt at se dig. Du har sovet de sidste to dage."

"Jeg har det også bedre," indrømmede Katja og strakte sig dovent. "Men jeg troede ikke, at det gjorde så ondt med et brækket ben. Nanna, hvordan har min far det?"

"Han skal nok overleve," forsikrede Nanna og så på hende med sine varme brune øjne. "Og jeg skulle hilse fra din ven, selvom din mor sikkert ikke vil synes om det.

"Det lille grønne væsen?" spurgte Katja og smilede glad ved tanken om, at væsnet havde tænkt på hende.

"Jeg skulle sige fra ham, at han var ked af, at han ikke var i stand til at redde dit brækkede ben," fortsatte Nanna og lagde sin hånd på hendes arm. "Det var en sød lille dreng."

"Ja, det er han," sagde Katja henført, men rynkede panden, da hun tænkte nærmere over, hvad Nanna faktisk havde sagt til hende. "Hvad mener du med, at han _var_ en sød dreng? Er han taget hjem til skoven?"

"Nej, det er han skam ikke," svarede Nanna og så på hende med et sørgmodigt blik. "Din mor fik nærmest et hjerteanfald, da hun så ham."

"Jamen, hvorfor dog det?" spurgte Katja undrende. "Han har jo ikke gjort mig noget."

"Nej, men han minder utroligt meget om en frygtelig skabning, som lignede ham på en brik. Han var bare i voksenhøjde, og han prøvede at overtage verdenen, mens du var i skoven med din far. Det var en forfærdelig oplevelse, og jeg ryster stadig ved tanken. Han truede med at tilintetgøre vores byer, en by for hvert år d.9 maj, for at fejre at han overtog verdenen på det tidspunkt, og det var bare for at more ham. Havde det ikke været for en tapper lille dreng ved navn Son Goku, så havde vi alle været fortabte, men din mor er rædselsslagen for, at det samme kan ske med denne dreng, hvis hun ikke udlevere ham til myndighederne med det samme."

"Vil det sige, at hun har kontaktet myndighederne? udbrød Katja oprørt og rejste sig op i sengen. "Hvorfor i alverden har hun gjort det? Det må jeg straks tale med hende om."

"Jeg tror næppe, at din mor vil lytte til dine bønner, min pige," sagde Nanna og så alvorligt på hende. "Hun var meget bestemt, da hun bad mig om at bedøve ham, så han ikke kunne flygte. Myndighederne kommer snart, og din mor vil ikke lade sig tale fra det. Var det ikke, fordi jeg havde fået medlidenhed med den arme stakkel, så havde jeg slet ikke sagt noget til dig, fordi din mor bad mig love, at jeg ville sige noget."

"Det skal være løgn," sagde Katja og lagde sin hånd på hendes arm, men hun så på sin gamle ven med et bedende blik. "Jeg er ligeglad med, hvad min mor mener om dette lille væsen. Han reddede mit liv, og jeg valgte at tage ham med, fordi jeg ønskede at lære ham bedre at kende. Jeg ville netop ikke have, at videnskabsmænd skulle begynde at røre ved ham, så vil jeg hellere tage ham tilbage til skoven."

"Men hvordan vil du gøre dette?" spurgte Nanna og skævede hen til hendes forbinding om benet. "Du er ligesom lidt forhindret."

"Jeg vil ikke lade et brækket ben stoppe mig," sagde Katja. "Har vi nogen krykker, jeg kan bruge?"

"Din mor hentede nogle til dig, da du blev lagt i sengen, men jeg er ikke sikker på, at det er en god ide, Katja. Din mor vil sikkert gerne snakke med dig, når hun får at vide, at du er vågnet og…"

"Der er ikke tid til at hyggesnakke med hende," afbrød Katja skarpt. "Du sagde selv, at hun havde tilkaldt myndighederne til at hente det lille grønne væsen, og jeg vil aldrig tilgive mig selv, hvis der skete noget med ham, fordi han ligner et uhyre, der prøvede at overtage verdenen. Det kan jeg simpelthen ikke tillade. Vil du være sød at give mig krykkerne?"

"Men Katja, din mor bliver rasende," protesterede Nanna oprørt, men hun skyndte sig alligevel hen til hende med krykkerne. "Og hun vil blive rasende på mig. Jeg lovede ikke at sige noget til dig, og hun flipper ud, når hun opdager, at det er mig, som har sladret."

"Hvorfor gjorde du det så?" spurgte Katja med et lille smil.

"Åh, jeg ved snart ikke. Jeg er vel et gammelt fjols," sukkede Nanna og hjalp Katja med at få noget tøj på. "Og hvis jeg skal være helt ærlig, så ønsker jeg heller ikke selv, at der sket noget med den lille dreng. Som du selv sagde, så har han ikke gjort dig noget."

"Han har ikke gjort_ nogen_ noget, og derfor er det uretfærdigt, at han bliver behandlet på den måde," sagde Katja og rystede stille på hovedet. "Jeg ønskede blot at studere ham, Nanna. Jeg ville lære ham nærmere at kende og måske... måske kunne vi være blevet venner."

"Det forstår jeg godt," nikkede Nanna og støttede hende, mens hun placerede krykkerne under hendes arme. "Men det bliver ikke let at få ham ud. Du kan ikke ligefrem vandre med ham under armen. Din mor vil prøve at stoppe dig, inden du kommer ud af døren."

"Det ved jeg godt," sagde Katja og tog et dybt åndedrag. "Og det værste er, at jeg ved, at hun mener det af et godt hjerte. Nanna, kan du give mig min rygsæk? Tror du ikke, at den ville kunne skjule ham?"

Nanna gik hen til hendes skab og fandt en græsgrøn rygsæk frem fra den øverste hylde. Det var den taske, som Katja for det meste brugte, når hun var på vandreture i bjergene. Den var stor med mange lommer, men Nanna bed sig i læben og så på Katja med et bekymret blik.

"Tror du ikke, at det vil vække opsigt, hvis du kommer med din vandre taske på ryggen? Jeg mener, du har trods alt et brækket ben, og det vil ikke virke normalt, at du vil gå en tur, når du knapt kan gå."

"Det kunne der være noget om," sagde Katja og så spøgende på sin ven. "Hvad synes du så, at vi skal gøre?"

"Det vil nok være bedre, hvis du bar ham på ryggen under din jakke," foreslog Nanna og tog Katjas jakke frem. "Det vil være varmt for ham, men din jakke er så puffet, at de måske ikke vil lægge mærke til ham."

"Nej, det vil kvæle ham," afviste Katja med et lille smil. "Nej, jeg tror, at jeg holder mig til rygsækken."

"Men hvis du bliver opdaget, så vil du få problemer," sagde Nanna alvorligt og lagde tasken omkring hendes ryg.

"Jeg har heller ikke tænkt mig at gå ud af hoveddøren," forklarede Katja og begyndte langsomt at gå hen af gulvet med krykkerne. "Hvis du kører bilen derhen, så vil jeg møde dig der om nogle minutter, når jeg har fået hentet drengen."

"Det skal jeg nok," nikkede Nanna indforstået og gav nogle nøgler til hende. "Den lille dreng er blevet spærret inde i musikværelset. Det er blevet omdannet til en slags hospitalsværelse. Han er bedøvet lige nu, men jeg gav ham ikke særlig meget, fordi jeg regnede med, at du ville prøve at redde ham. Han skulle gerne vågne inde for de næste timer."

"Tak Nanna, det er jeg glad for," sagde Katja taknemmeligt. "Du er virkelig en god ven."

"Tak frøken," smilede Nanna og åbnede døren, så Katja kunne komme ud. "Det er en ren fornøjelse at kunne hjælpe dig."

Katja sagde farvel til sin veninde og skyndte sig hen til musikværelset. Det undrede hende, at hendes mor havde brugt det rum til at opbevare det fremmede væsen i. Det havde været hendes mor ynglings værelse, for hun elskede at spille musik. I det hele taget havde det undret hende, at hendes mor havde reageret så voldsomt på hele affæren. Hun kendte sin mor godt, og hun vidste, at Nanna havde ret.

Det ville være umuligt at tale moderen fra hendes foretagende, når hun havde bestemt sig for, hvad der skulle ske. Derfor måtte hun koncentrere sig om sin plan, men hun anede ikke, om det ville lykkes. Hun vidste bare inde i sit hjerte, at hun var nødt til at prøve. Da hun lukkede døren op og så på den lille dreng, der sov sødt i sengen, kunne hun ikke forstå, hvordan hun allerede havde fået så varme følelser omkring dette væsen. Han var et lille barn, som havde brug for sin hjælp. Han havde et lille smil omkring læben, og han så fredfyldt ud, som han lå der i sengen.

"Jeg skal nok sørge for, at der ikke sker noget med dig," sagde hun blidt og strøg ham over kinden. "Men det er trist, for jeg ville så gerne have haft, at du kunne bo hos mig."

Hun lagde sine krykker fra sig ved sengen og tog rygsækken af. Drengen var stadig bedøvet, så han ikke sagde ikke noget, da hun lagde ham ned i rygsækken. Han var heldigvis så lille, at hun ikke havde problemer at have ham på ryggen. Han var ikke tung, så det ville ikke være så hårdt at skulle gå med ham med sine krykker. Katja var lettet, da hun lagde hånden på dørhåndtaget. Hendes plan var lykkedes. Hun åbnede døren og stoppede brat, da hun hørte stemmer udenfor i gangen.

"Jeg har været helt ude af mig selv," lød hendes mors stemme samtidig med, at de højlydte skridt kom nærmere. "Min datter kom hjem med et afskyeligt dyr, og jeg håbede, at de kunne fjerne det, inden hun kommer til bevidsthed."

Katja gispede og lukkede lydløst døren. Dette var ikke godt. Hendes mor var på vej mod værelset sammen med myndighederne, og hun kunne ikke nå at slippe ud af rummet. Katja stirrede forvildet ud i rummet. Hvad i alverden skulle hun gøre? Hun var fanget.

A/N: Det ser ud til, at Katja er kommet ud i større problemer, end hun kan klare. Hun aner slet ikke, hvilket monster hun har i sin rygsæk, men det kan jo være, at hun finder ud af det :o)


	4. Katastrofen

Kapitel 4

Katastrofen

A/N: Hej, så er jeg tilbage igen med et nyt afsnit. Jeg vil bare gerne sige, at jeg var glad for de reviews, som jeg har fået. Det var dejlig at læse dem, og jeg prissætter virkelig jeres meninger.

Piccolo stønnede og prøvede at bevæge sine lemmer, men han var klemt sammen i en form for taske eller sæk. Han havde svært ved at rykke sine arme og havde problemer med at trække vejret. Den eneste luft kom fra en lille revne gennem de to lynlåse i det øverste af tasken.

"Du må ligge stille," hviskede en kvindestemme til ham.

Piccolo spærrede øjnene op ved lyden af hendes stemme. Han kunne straks genkende Katja, men hvis han ikke tog meget fejl, så virkede hun nervøs og bekymret over et eller andet. Piccolo kæmpede sig op gennem den lille taske og rev tasken op, så hans hoved kunne komme op.

"Vil du ikke godt være stille," bad Katja ham.

"Det rager ikke dig, hvad jeg laver" hvislede Piccolo vrissent og tog en dyb indånding af den friske luft. "Du var ved at kvæle mig dernede."

I det samme mærkede han den vinden stryge ham over ansigtet, og han kiggede forbavset ud i landskabet, der lå foran ham. Han anede ikke, hvad der var sket, siden den tykke dame havde bedøvet ham, men af en eller anden grund så hang Katja med ham ude for et vindue på første sal af huset. Han havde frit udsyn over Katjas hjem, der ville være smukt i et menneskets øjne. Det var en stor villa, som lå lige i udkanten af en stor by, som Piccolo ikke kendte navnet på. Han væmmedes over det fæle syn med den vidunderlige have med de dybrøde og hvide roser, og springvandet, som skulle forestille en havfrue. Det var et skræmmende syn, og Piccolo måtte dæmpe trangen til at ødelægge det med det samme. Piccolo vendte sig forarget om i rygsækken og lagde sit hoved tæt til hendes øre.

"Hvorfor i helvede hænger vi her?" spurgte han skarpt. "Har du en hobby med at klatre på mure?"

"Tror du virkelig, at jeg har gjort dette for min morskabs skyld? Det er ikke fordi, at jeg ligefrem har haft noget valg," snerrede Katja tilbage, men holdt stadig sin stemme i et lavt toneleje. "Min mor er på vej…"

"ARRGG!" lød det inde fra værelse, og Katja krympede sig ved lyden af hendes mor skingre stemme. "Hvor i alverden er det uhyre henne?"

"Vi kan ikke hænge her," mumlede Piccolo tankefuldt. "De vil snart kigge ud af vinduet og finde dig her. Hvorfor kunne du heller ikke finde et bedre gemmested?"

Katja begyndte at blive irriteret over hans spidse bemærkninger. "Hør her, der er ingen, som har bedt mig om at redde dig. Skal jeg gå op og sige til dem, at jeg har dig? For det gør jeg gerne, hvis du bliver ved med at brokke dig!"

"Nej, er du blevet sindssyg kælling?" hvæsede Piccolo chokeret.

"Kælling? Du hjælper ikke ligefrem dig selv," bemærkede Katja og gjorde tegn til at gå op.

"Okay, okay, jeg skal nok være sød," sagde Piccolo hurtigt og gøs ved ordet sød, men det havde sin virkning på hende.

"Det er godt, at vi forstår hinanden," sagde Katja med et lille smil.

"Stædige bæst," hvislede Piccolo irriteret.

"I lige måde," sagde Katja tørt.

Hun kunne høre de oprørte stemmer derinde samt lyden af hastige skridt, som bevægede vildfarent i rummet. Katja sukkede dybt, da hun vidste, at de snart ville finde hendes krykker og regne ud, at det var hende, som havde taget ham. Hun kunne allerede forestille sig sin mors skuffede udtryk i ansigtet, men der var ikke noget at gøre ved det nu. Hun havde ikke haft tid til at tænke sig om, hvad hun skulle gøre, da hun opdagede, at hendes mor var på vej mod værelset sammen med nogle fremmede mænd. Hun havde blot skyndt sig mod vinduet med drengen på ryggen, hvorefter hun havde smidt krykkerne ind under sengen.

Katja havde dog hurtigt proppet noget bedrøvelsesmiddel ned i det lille rum på hendes rygsæk. Hendes plan havde været at holde drengen sovende, indtil hun havde fået bragt ham ud til skoven, hvor hun havde fundet ham. Så ville der heller ikke have været nogen problemer, som dem hun oplevede i øjeblikket. Det var på en måde irriterende for hende, at drengen var vågnet, før det var meningen, for de nemt at blive opdaget af hendes mor, hvis det lille væsen ikke holdt sin mund lukket.

"Du svarede ikke på mit spørgsmål," sagde Piccolo hæst i hendes øre, så de små hår rejste sig i nakken på hende.

"Hvad mener du?" spurgte Katja undrende.

"Hvorfor hænger vi her?" spurgte Piccolo utålmodigt og måtte bide tænderne sammen for ikke at sige noget, der kunne fornærme hende.

Piccolo var ikke så dum, at han ikke kunne se, at hans liv stadig afhang af hende. Det var bestemt ikke noget, som han brød sig om, men han var nødt til at finde sig i det og være venlig imod hende. Hvis han gjorde hende vred, så ville hun ikke hjælpe ham mere, og det ville være katastrofalt med alle de mennesker omkring ham. Han var endnu ikke stærk nok til at kunne kæmpe imod en hel storby. Desuden ville det være rart at have hende, hvis han skulle blive genkendt. Hun kunne jo altid blive brugt som gidsel.

"Jeg brækkede benet på grund af Dinosauren," fortalte Katja bittert. "Jeg har måttet efterlade mine krykker inde på dit værelse, så jeg ved ikke, hvor længe det vil vare, før de finder os."

"Skønt," mumlede Piccolo.

Katja mærkede, at hun havde svært ved at holde fast. Hendes fingre var begyndt at glide, fordi de var fugtige af, at hun havde kæmpet for at holde sig selv og drengen oppe på vindueskanten samtidig med, at hun skulle sørge for, at de ikke blev set fra værelset. Desværre var der ikke nogle veje, som hun kunne bruge til at kravle videre, så de kunne komme væk fra vinduet. Der var kun to veje, og det var enten at springe ned på jorden, hvilket hun ikke havde lyst til, og ellers var det ud i luften, hvilket var galskab, siden hun ikke kunne flyve.

"Jeg glider," betroede Katja og vendte hovedet skævt imod ham. "Jeg kan ikke holde fast meget længere. Vi må hellere gå nu, inden vi falder."

"Er du tosset kvinde?" udbrød Piccolo og så ned på jorden. "Hvorfor springer du ikke? Der er ikke særligt langt ned."

"Det må være dig, som er tosset," gav Katja igen og rystede stille på hovedet. "Jeg ved ikke, hvad du er lavet af, men mennesker er bygget af skrøbelige knogler, som kan gå i stykker, hvis man ikke passer godt på dem. Jeg kan ikke springe ned, og jeg kan da slet ikke gøre det med et brækket ben. Det ville aldrig gå."

"Så må vi jo flyve," sagde Piccolo og lagde armene tæt under hendes egne.

"Hvad i alverden er det, du laver?" gispede Katja. "Mennesker kan ikke flyve, det er kun fugle, som gør det."

"Og mig," hviskede Piccolo i hendes øre.

Han anede ikke, hvorvidt det kunne lade sig gøre for ham at aktivere hans evne så hurtigt, for han var trods alt næsten lige kommet ud af sit æg. Alligevel var han nødt til at prøve, hvis de skulle have en chance for at slippe væk derfra. Han strammede sit tag omkring hende og samlede al sin energi i kroppen. Han kunne mærke kraften flyde igennem kroppen, og han var henrykt, da han mærkede, at han var i stand til at holde dem i luften.

"Nu kan du rolig slippe," sagde han.

Katja anede ikke, om hun skulle tro på hans ord. Det virkede jo fuldkomment forrykt, at han skulle kunne flyve. Han havde jo ingen vinger! Alligevel måtte hun indrømme, at hun ikke vidste meget om det grønne væsens evner, og hun havde set ham lave utrolige ting i hans kamp mod dinosauren. Katja nikkede stumt til svar og slap endelig vindueskanten.

"Godt Katja, så går det op," sagde Piccolo og drejede lidt væk fra vinduet, inden han fløj i retning mod taget.

Der var jo ingen grund til at vække mere unødig opmærksomhed ved at vise sig for Katjas mor og regeringsmændene. Det ville der blot komme flere problemer ud af. Katja bed sig nervøst i underlæben. Det lille væsen kunne virkelig flyve, hvor mærkeligt hun end syntes, at det var. Hendes eneste bekymringer var nu, at de ville blive set af nogen, eller at den lille fyr ville tabe hende. Havde Piccolo været i stand til at læse hendes tanker, så ville han have grinet ondskabsfuldt, for det var bestemt en mulighed, som han havde i tankerne. Piccolo stønnede, da de kom op til taget, hvor han slap hende. Han var stadig svag på grund af bedøvelsen og behøvede at hvile sig lidt.

"Av," udbrød Katja og gnubbede sin hånd på sin bagdel. "Ville det virkelig være for meget forlangt, at du satte mig ned stille og roligt?"

"Du er et menneske og ikke et stykke porcelæn," svarede Piccolo tvært og hans ansigt fortrak sig med foragt ved synet af hende. "Skal du virkelig begynde at klynke som de andre mennesker? Jeg troede, at du var anderledes, men jeg tog åbenbart fejl."

"Jeg klynker ikke," protesterede Katja skarpt og pegede vredt på ham. "Hvor vover du at nedgøre mig sådan! Jeg kommer med et brækket ben og redder dig, også forlanger du virkelig, at jeg skal høre på dit vås!"

"Hvis jeg ikke tager meget fejl, så har jeg netop reddet os begge to," gav Piccolo igen og smilede bredt.

"Uh, din lille…" begyndte Katja, men bed det i sig, før hun nåede at sige noget, som hun vidste, at hun ville fortryde senere.

Piccolo kiggede ned af sig selv og så på sin hvide T-shirt med smagen af afsky i munden. Han anede ikke, hvem der havde givet ham det latterlige tøj på, efter han var kommet til huset, men det var en fornærmelse, at han skulle have noget grimt tøj på, der ikke kunne slå hans eget fornemme design. Piccolo lagde sin hånd på brystet og smilede tilfreds, da han mærkede det vidunderlige stof omfavne ham endnu engang.

"Det var meget bedre" sukkede Piccolo og så nygerrigt på hende. "Nå, hvad var det, du ville sige?"

"Ikke noget," vrissede Katja og så på ham med store øjne. "Hvordan i alverden gjorde du det?"

"Det er en simpel tryllekunst," bed Piccolo hende skarpt af, inden hun begyndte at spørge nærmere om emnet.

Det var, som om hun kunne fornemme hans irritation, for hun lod emnet falde og så blot på ham med et uroligt blik. "Hvordan havde du tænkt dig, at vi skulle komme ned herfra?"

"Vi skal ikke ned, vi skal op," svarede Piccolo og pegede ud mod et bjerg, som lå fjernt ude i horisonten bag ved storbyen. "Vi skal derhen, hvor jeg kan være i fred for alle jer mennesker."

"Hvis det er så vigtigt, så synes jeg, at det er bedst, at du efterlader mig her," sagde Katja og lagde armene over kors. "Du behøver ikke mig længere til at redde dig, hvis du kan flyve derud."

Nej, det havde hun egentlig ret i, men Piccolo havde stadig ikke lyst til at slippe hende ud af syne, før han var i sikkerhed. Hun var stadigvæk værdifuld for ham, hvis han skulle blive forfulgt. Han kunne altid dræbe hende bagefter, når han havde opnået sit mål og kommet ud i skoven.

"Og hvordan har du så tænkt dig at komme ned fra taget?" spurgte Piccolo og sendte hende et spørgende blik. "Du har måske tænkt dig at hoppe?"

"Ikke just," mumlede Katja og gøs ved tanken. "Kunne du ikke sætte mig ned, før du tager af sted mod bjerget."

"Jeg skal ikke risikere noget," afviste Piccolo med en bestemt stemme. "Hvis din mor eller regeringsmændene får øje på mig, så vil jeg blive jagtet i evigheder. Det vil jeg ikke gøre for din skyld."

"Det ville jeg heller ikke forlange af dig," sagde Katja, men hun var samtidig skuffet over hans svar.

Det lille grønne væsen var fascinerede, men samtidig var han forvirrende for hende. Hun forstod ham ikke. Han havde jo reddet hendes liv. Dette krævede mod og omtanke for andre mennesker at udføre sådan en heltegerning. Hvorfor havde han så pludselig skiftet mening om at sætte livet på spil? Hvis hun ikke vidste bedre, så virkede han meget egoistisk omkring sin egen personlighed. Hun havde trods alt hjulpet ham med at slippe væk fra regeringsmændene, der ville have undersøgt ham på kryds og tværs. Var det for meget forlangt, at han sagde tak til hende? Hun syntes ikke, at det var retfærdigt af hende at føle sådan, men hun kunne ikke slippe følelsen af, at han i det mindste burde være taknemmelig over det, som hun havde gjort for ham.

Piccolo rystede stille på hovedet, mens han tænkte over sin næste strategi. Han var nødt til at få Katja med sig, men det skulle ske på frivillig basis, så han slap for de større problemer, indtil de var kommet ud af byen. Så kunne han altid finde en god måde at slå hende ihjel på. Et ondt smil brød frem på hans grønne læber, mens han havde fået endnu en genial idé.

"Du kunne tage med mig et stykke af vejen," foreslog han nærmest sukkersødt og prøvede at virke så venlig, som han overhovedet kunne. "Du kan heller ikke gå særlig langt med det dumme ben, så hvis jeg sætter dig af ved udkanten af byen, så må du kunne finde nogen, som kan hjælpe dig."

Katja kunne se på ham, at det var så langt, som han selv var villig til at gå for hende. Hun kunne godt forstå, at han ikke ønskede at blive taget til fange igen, især ikke når folk frygtede ham for noget, som et andet uhyre havde lavet. Det var uretfærdigt at behandle et væsen på den måde, og hun følte sig skyldig, for det var trods alt på grund af hende, at han var blevet bragt til byen i første omgang. Piccolo begyndte at blive utålmodig. Han hævede det ene øje og vente sig afventende imod hende.

"Nå?"

"Det er i orden," nikkede hun endeligt. "Jeg kan godt tilkalde hjælp derfra. Kunne du for resten ikke fortælle mig dit navn? Jeg har endnu ikke fået at vide, hvad du hedder."

Piccolo så beklemt på hende og svarede ikke. Han kunne ikke fortælle hende sit rigtige navn, så ville hun straks finde ud af sandheden, og det ønskede han ikke endnu. Derfor måtte han give hende et andet navn, men han var tom for ideer. Heldigvis blev han afbrudt af heftige stemmer, inden han nåede at finde på et svar til hende.

"Hey se, der er nogen oppe på taget," råbte en mandsperson nede på jorden efterfulgt af en kvindes rædselsslagne skrig.

"Det er uhyret!"

Okay, det var ikke så heldigt, men det var ham ligegyldigt, for Piccolo havde ikke i sinde at være menneskenes fange længere. Han kunne mærke, at hans styrke var kommet tilbage, efter bedrøvelsen endelig havde forladt hans krop, og det havde han i sinde til at udnytte til det sidste. Menneskene skulle komme til at fortryde, hvad de havde trodset selveste ærkedjævelen!

"Lort," hvæsede Piccolo arrigt og skævede hen til Katja, der havde fået et bekymret udtryk i ansigtet. "Nu bliver myndighederne tilkaldt. Kom, vi må skynde os at komme væk."

Katja var ikke blevet beroliget ved hans ord, men hun havde ikke tænkt sig at svigte den lille fyr nu. Piccolo kunne mærke hendes frygt, men han var forbløffet over, at hun ikke viste nogen synlige tegn på, at hun var det. Det var måske det, som gjorde, at han kunne holde ud at være i nærheden af hende. Hun var bestemt anderledes end de mennesker, som han havde mødt i sin tid. Katja tog ham omkring livet og lagde ham hurtigt ned i rygsækken, og han greb hende under armene, så han holdt hende fast.

"Nu slipper du mig ikke!" udbrød Katja panisk, da de lettede fra taget og fløj højere op mod himmelen. "Hvis du taber mig, så kommer du virkelig til at fortryde det."

"Bare rolig, jeg har dig," sagde Piccolo og smilede ondt for sig selv. Det var ikke, fordi hun kunne gøre så meget, hvis han lod hende falde. Han smålo stille, mens han drejede i retning mod bjerget. Nej, han ville ikke slippe hende, ikke endnu i hvert fald.

"Hvordan kan du bære mig, når du kun er et lille barn?" spurgte Katja undrende og prøvede at lade være med at kigge ned på byens tage.

"Du er let som en fjer for mig," betroede Piccolo hende og lagde sit mund tæt ind til hendes øre. "Hvad er der i vejen? Kan du ikke lide at flyve?"

"Jeg har aldrig prøvet det," bemærkede Katja en anelse fornærmet over han kommentar. "Og jeg havde ikke troet, at jeg skulle opleve det på denne her måde."

"Det må du vænne dig til," sagde Piccolo og så bagud. "For vi har fået gæster."

Katja kunne ikke se sig over skulderen, fordi det lille grønne væsen spærrede for hendes udsyn. På den anden side var det heller ikke nødvendigt, for hun kunne høre helikopterne tydeligt komme nærmere bag hende. Piccolo bandede lavmælt over forfølgelsen, men han fandt tryghed i, at de aldrig ville forsøge på at skyde ham ned, siden han havde Katja i armene.

"Hvad skal vi gøre nu?" spurgte Katja nervøst.

Piccolo overvejede, hvad han skulle gøre. Han havde mange muligheder, og de var alle til hans fordel, så længe han havde hende i sin besiddelse. Han kiggede ned på byen og fik et selvtilfreds udtryk i ansigtet. Godt, hun kunne ikke lide at flyve. Nu skulle han prøve noget sjovt.

"Jeg vil prøve at slippe fra dem," sagde Piccolo hurtigt og smilede bredt. "Hold fast."

Katja skreg af sine lungers fulde kraft, da Piccolo lod dem falde ned mod byen med lynets hast. Katja kunne føle den stærke vindmodstand omkring dem, da de styrtede mod jorden. Hendes frygt blev større, mens hun så vejen og bilerne komme nærmere og nærmere.

"Ret op!" forlangte hun med frygt i stemme. "Vi rammer dem, åh gud, vi rammer dem!"

"Hvis du ikke lever nu Katja," sagde Piccolo stille i hendes øre. "Så vil du aldrig gøre det."

Katja vidste i det øjeblik, at han prøvede hende at teste hendes mod, og hun var faldet i hans fælde med begge ben. Katja kunne mærke, at hun havde fået tårer i øjnene på grund af den hårde vind og hendes angst for at flyve. Hendes hjerte sad oppe i halsen og bankede som besat, men hun havde ikke tænkt sig at lade sin frygt overvinde hende. Hun snøftede heftigt og så fasthold sit blik stift rettet mod jorden.

"Skal du ikke lukke øjnene?" spurgte Piccolo undrende over hendes reaktion.

"Nej, hvis du lader mig falde, så kan jeg ligeså godt se døden i øjnene," sagde Katja oprigtigt, men tilføjede med en hvæsen. "Men hvis jeg dør på grund af dig, så vil jeg hjemsøge dig som spøgelse resten af livet."

Piccolo klukkede ved hendes ord og rettede op i sidste øjeblik. Katja var lettet, da han ikke havde sluppet hende, men fortsatte mellem de mange gader. Han holdt sit blik rettet mod bjerget og dirigerede rundt i byen ved at bruge sine sanser. Han kunne føle bygningerne omkring ham og kunne undgå at ramme ind i dem uden at skulle se på dem.

Katja så stakåndet på sceneriet foran hende. Hun havde aldrig oplevet noget som dette, og hun var sikker på, at det ikke ville ske igen. Hun så byen på en ny måde ved at være over den, og hun vinkede kort til de folk, som de passerede på vejen. Alene deres chokerede ansigtsudtryk var nok til at få hende til at grine. Hun havde aldrig oplevet noget så fantastisk i sit liv. Piccolo kneb øjnene sammen, da de kom ud af storbyens centrum og nærmede sig de små huse, som lå i udkanten af byen.

"Helikopterne forfølger os stadig," bemærkede Katja, da hun genkendte støjen fra propellerne.

"Det ved jeg godt," sagde Piccolo og så bagud, hvor tre helikoptere forfulgte ham.

Han vidste, at det var alvor nu. Han kunne ikke lade dem finde ud af, hvor han skulle træne til sin næste kamp mod Son Goku, og han kunne heller ikke lade byen overleve. Der var for mange, som vidste, at han eksisterede, og det var alt for risikabelt for ham.

"Så er vi ved udkanten af byen," sagde Katja og smilede til ham. "Nu kan du godt sætte mig ned."

Katjas glade ansigtsudtryk forsvandt hurtigt, da hun så ind i hans øjne, der var blevet kolde som is. Hvornår var denne forandring kommet hos ham? Katja følte ubehag ved at se ind i hans ansigt og vendte derfor blikket mod husene på jorden.

"Hvis du sætter mig af derhenne, så kan jeg komme hjem uden problemer," sagde hun efter et øjebliks tøven og pegede mod et grønt hus, hvor en af hendes veninder boede.

Piccolo svarede ikke, og han sagtnede heller ikke farten. Katja begyndte at blive nervøs, da han ikke gjorde tegn til at lande, og hun prøvede at rykke på sig, kun for at opdage, at han holdt hende fast, så hun ikke kunne røre sig ud af stedet. Katja sank, og hendes stemme rystede lidt, da hun så på ham.

"Hvorfor sætter du mig ikke ned?"

"Hold din kæft kælling, eller jeg dræber dig på stedet," snerrede Piccolo hæst, men holdt hans tone fast, så hun kunne høre, at han mente det alvorligt. "Du bliver ikke sat ned."

"Hvad er det, du siger?" udbrød Katja forskrækket og mærkede, at hun fik det dårligere.

"Jeg har stadig brug for dig, så du bliver ikke sat ned," sagde Piccolo og begyndte at flyve højere op. "Jeg vil råde dig til ikke at røre dig. Det vil alligevel ikke nytte noget."

"Jeg forstår ingenting," sagde Katja forvirret. "Hvorfor er du pludselig blevet så gemen?"

"Det har jeg været fra starten. Du har bare ikke kunne se det," smålo han ondt og lagde sin mund tæt ind til hendes øre. "Mit navn er Piccolo."

"Men det er umuligt," gispede Katja og prøvede at hive armen til sig, da det gik op for hende, at han talte om det uhyre, som havde prøvet at overtage jorden. "Han blev dræbt af Son Goku."

"Jeg er genfødselen af ham, og jeg vil hævne mig på den forræderiske lille gnom, som havde den frækhed at trodse mig," sagde Piccolo.

Piccolo nød, at Katja prøvede at gøre modstand, selvom de befandt sig flere hundrede meter oppe i luften, men hun kunne ikke vinde over ham. Han var langt stærkere end hende, og det var tydeligt, at han havde hende præcis, hvor han ville have hende.

Katja følte en dyb smerte i sit hjerte, men samtidig var hun så rasende, at hun var ved at eksplodere. Den lille slange havde udnyttet hende groft og draget fordel af hendes medlidenhed og hendes gode hjerte. Han havde trampet ligegyldigt på hendes følelser og var følelseskold overfor hende. Katja bed sig i underlæben for at forhindre sig i at græde tårer af fortvivlelse over det, som han havde gjort imod hende. Det ville ikke hjælpe hende alligevel, hvis han så hende græde. Tværtimod så ville han blot nyde det endnu mere. Hendes mor havde haft ret, da hun sagde, at hun havde bragt et uhyre til deres hus, men hvordan skulle hun have vidst det?

Måske skulle hun have brugt sin sunde fornuft i stedet for at lade hendes følelser kontrollere hende. Hvis hun ikke havde været så forblindet af at hjælpe det lille grønne væsen, så havde hun måske gennemskuet hans bagtanker. Hun spekulerede i sit stille sind, hvad han ville med hende. Uanset hvad så var hun overbevidst om, at det ikke var noget godt.

Piccolo bemærkede, at der var et klippefremspring, som var placeret ved bjergets fod, så man kunne se over hele byen, der lå spredt i en lille dal ved siden af bjerget. Dette ville være absolut perfekt til hans formål. Han trak Katja tættere ind til sig og gjorde klar til at lande. Ligeså snart Katjas ben rørte jorden, havde hun lyst til at flygte, men hun vidste, at det ville være umuligt at slippe væk fra ham, når hendes ene ben var brækket. Hun ville ikke kunne slippe væk fra ham. Piccolo slap hende, så hun faldt til jorden.

"Jeg ville ønske, at jeg aldrig havde fundet dig," snerrede Katja og vreden blussede op i hendes kinder. "Jeg ville ønske, at jeg havde ladet dinosauren æde dig."

Piccolo så udtryksløst på hende, da hun smed frustreret noget jord efter ham. Katja gispede forskrækket, da hans øjne blev røde, og nogle stråler skød ud af dem lige foran hende. Hun dækkede øjnene til, da klippestykker ramte hendes ansigt, og hendes øjne udvidede sig, da hun lagde mærke til det lille hul, der var kommet efter hans bevægelse.

"Jeg vil ikke anbefale dig at flygte medmindre du ønsker at blive ristet," sagde Piccolo stift.

"Hvad er du for et væsen?" udbrød hun og så på ham med frygt i ansigtet.

"Jeg er bestemt til at regere over menneskene og dræbe dem," fortalte Piccolo skarpt. "Og din latterlige by vil blive den første i rækken af mange byers undergang."

Piccolo vendte sig om ved lyden af helikopterne, som kom nærmere imod dem. Den lille grønne dreng smilede nedladende over de flyvende maskiner og sendte tre energikugler efter dem. Katja kunne ikke tro sine øjne, da helikopterne eksploderede i luften. Dette kunne ikke lade sig gøre, det måtte være et mareridt. Piccolo så sig over skulderen og sugede alle hendes forskrækkede udtryk til sig.

"Nu skal jeg få min hævn," grinte han hoverende og løftede sine arme op i luften, idet to lysene kugler kom frem i hans hænder. "Nu skal hvert menneske fortryde, hvad de gjorde mod deres herre."

"Neej!" skreg Katja vildt og kastede sig imod ham, da det gik op for hende, hvad han havde i tankerne.

Piccolo flyttede sig hurtigt ud af hendes vej og sendte kuglerne af sted mod byen med et koldt blik. Katja stønnede og lukkede øjnene for den forfærdelige katastrofe, som skete for øjnene af hende. Hun lagde armene omkring hendes ører for at forhindre, at hun kunne høre det rædselsfulde brag, da kuglerne ramte deres mål. En kraftig vind slog imod hende med hård kraft og prøvede at slå hende tilbage, men hun nægtede at flytte sig og greb i jorden for at holde sig fast.

Varmen fra eksplosionerne rev hende i ansigtet, og hun kunne mærke en hul følelse brede sig i hendes mave, der bredte sig videre til hendes hjerte.

Hun behøvede ikke at kunne se for at overvære Piccolos utilgivelige handling. De var væk alle sammen, det vidste hun med sikkerhed. Hendes forældre og stakkels Nanna, som havde stolet ligeså meget på den ækle skabning, som hun havde. Dejlig søde Nanna, som aldrig havde gjort en flue fortræd. Alene tanken om hendes død var ikke til at bære. Da Katja endelig fandt mod til at vende blikket mod byen, kunne hun skimte den lille skikkelse på klippefremspringet.

"Hvis det ikke havde været for dig Katja, så havde jeg slet ikke kunne gøre dette," grinede Piccolo skadefro. "Det skal du have tak for."

Katjas øjne blev til to smalle sprækker, da han sagde dette. Hun vidste, at det var hendes skyld, at hendes familie var blevet dræbt. Hvis hun ikke havde besluttet at redde ham, så ville de stadig være i live. Hun ville aldrig nogensinde kunne tilgive sig selv for sin fejltagelse. Katja tog rygsækken af og stirrede tomt ned på den. Det virkede meningsløst at leve nu. Piccolo gik hen imod hende med langsomme skridt.

"Hvorfor?" spurgte Katja og mærkede tårerne trille ned af hendes kinder. "Hvorfor skulle de dø?"

"Mennesker er foragtelige skabninger, som ikke fortjener at leve," hvæsede Piccolo og spyttede hadefuldt hvert ord ud. "Jeg har kun et mål i livet nu, og det er at dræbe Son Goku. Derefter vil jeg overtage jeres verden og ødelægge jeres byer én efter én."

"Som fejring af din overtagelse af jorden," nikkede Katja og åbnede det lille rum i hendes rygsæk.

"Det er korrekt," smilede Piccolo og gned sig forventningsfuldt i hænderne. "Og nu kommer turen til dig. Jeg har længe tænkt på forskellige måder, jeg kunne dræbe dig på…"

"Du er et monster!" skreg Katja og kastede sig frem imod ham.

Hun havde en chance til at få det til at lykkes. Hun havde indsprøjtningen med bedrøvelsesmiddelet i hånden. Piccolo blev så overrasket over hendes angreb, at han ikke nåede at flytte sig i tide og med et velanrettet stød fik hun plantet kanylen i hans hals. Piccolo hvæsede rasende og slog ud efter hende, så hun fløj fire meter væk ud til siden. Aki skreg af smerte, da hun landede på sit brækkede ben. Piccolo greb i det samme fat om kanylen, og han stirrede vredt på hende, da han konstaterede, at hun havde fået det hele ind i ham.

"Tror du virkelig, at bedøvelsesmiddel vil kunne standse mig?" råbte han rasende og greb fat om hendes hals. "Troede du virkelig, at du kunne stoppe mig med det? Jeg er udødelig Katja, og intet menneske vil være i stand til at stoppe mig!"

Katja gispede hektisk efter vejret, da han smed hende mod jorden, men det varede ikke mange sekunder, før han var over hende igen. Hun prøvede at kæmpe sig fri, men han var alt for stærk. Det ville et lille stykke tid, inden middelet ville virke, og det var en tid, som hun ikke havde. Piccolo hev i hendes arme og vred dem om på ryggen, mens han lettede fra jorden.

"Jeg skal brække hver en knogle i din sølle krop, så du vil tigge mig om at få lov til at dø."

Katja orkede ikke at svare ham. Han havde allerede dræbt hende, da han slog hendes familie ihjel. Piccolo fløj over trætoppene og gispede pludseligt, da han mærkede en stærk smerte i siden. Det var så smertefuldt, at han var nødt til at slippe hende. Katja stønnede og skreg af smerte, idet hun faldt igennem trætoppene og videre ned af grenene, indtil hun ramte jorden. Katja havde svært ved at holde øjnene åbne.

Hun havde mest af alt lyst til at sove og slippe for smerterne, men hun vidste, at han ville lede efter. Katja prøvede at komme op, men hendes brystkasse gjorde så ondt, at hun var overbevist om, at hun havde brækket noget mere i kroppen. Hun skævede til siden og bemærkede, at træets rødder rejste sig op i en spids, hvor hun kunne gemme sig. Der var buske omkring træet, så hun havde måske en spinkel chance for at overleve. Piccolo svævede igennem luften med hånden lagt omkring hans liv. Pokkers tage den forbandede kvinde. Hvorfor skulle hun gøre så meget modstand? Han kunne ikke se hende nogen steder, og det irriterede ham, at han blev mere og mere søvnig, efterhånden som bedøvelsesmiddelet begyndte at virke. Han hadede at måtte indrømme det, men han var nødt til at vente med at lede efter hende.

Det var blevet nat, da Katja endelig vågnede fra sin bevidstløshed. Hun kunne mærke, at skoven var blevet stille, og hun spekulerede på, om Piccolo havde opgivet at finde hende. Hun kunne ikke blive her, men hun måtte prøve at skaffe hjælp på en eller anden måde. Katja begyndte pinefuldt at snige sig hen over græsbunden, mens hun tænkte på Piccolo. Hun kendte hans navn og hans mål. I den mørke nat sværgede hun højt og helligt, at hun ville hævne sin families død og dræbe det lille kryb, der havde vovet at ødelægge hendes liv.


	5. Mange år senere

A/N: Hej alle sammen. Så er jeg har med et nyt kapitel. Det var dejligt at høre fra **ChibiChibi**. Jeg vil blotte sige, at jeg var glad for at læse dit review, da jeg også synes, at denne historie har noget i sig. Det kan jeg også bare se på, at historien faktisk er blevet længere, end jeg havde regnet med. Indtil videre har der ikke været den store romance i luften, men det har der været sine grunde til, da jeg først tog fast i Piccolos barndom. Det kan meget vel komme til at ændre sig i løbet af historien. Jeg vil desuden påpege, at jeg har enkelte replikker med fra Dragon Ball bøgerne, da det skal give mening for den videre historie. Nå, det var vist forklaring nok…

Bulma satte sig ind i sin svævemaskine og lukkede døren. Hun sad et øjeblik og stirrede ud i luften ude af stand til at røre sig. Alting var sket så hurtigt, at hun havde svært ved at samle tankerne. Som hun sad i maskinen alene for sig selv, kom følelserne tilbage efter at være kommet sig over chokket med Son Gokus død. Hun lagde fortvivlet hænderne i skødet, mens hun mærkede gråden trænge sig op gennem halsen. Minderne kom tilbage til hende, idet hun tænkte tilbage over det, som lige var sket…

"_Hvad? Har Gud taget Son Gokus lig?" spurgte Bulma undrende._

_Bulma stod med Gohan i hænderne og hen på Kuririn, som stirrede ned i jorden med sammenknyttede hænder om Gohans hat. Kuririn, som var Son Gokus bedste ven, var en lille fyr med et skaldet hoved og et loyalt sind. Han var der altid til at hjælpe sin ven, når han havde været i knibe, men han havde ikke kunne forhindre Son Goku i at redde sin søn ved at ofre sit eget liv. Bulma mærkede sin hals snøre sig sammen ved tanken, men fastholdt sit blik på Kuririn._

"_Hvad har han for?" spurgte Kuririn, selvom det virkede mere, som om han stillede spørgsmålet til sig selv._

"_Så behøver vi vel ikke at bekymre os," sagde Kame-Sennin og prøvede at holde sin stemme i et beroligende toneleje._

_Kame-Sennin var en gammel mand, men man skulle ikke tage fejl af hans ydre. Bulma vidste, at trods han beskidte vaner med at ville kigge på hendes trusser og kvindelige former, så var den gamle mand vis og en dygtig kæmper. Han havde selv trænet Kuririn og Son Goku, da de var små._

"_Vi må straks finde resten af dragekuglerne og ønske Son Goku tilbage," sagde Kuririn fraværende, mens han drejede hatten i hans hænder._

"_Yamchu er der aldrig, når man skal bruge ham!" udbrød Bulma irriteret og tænkte på sin kæreste, som skulle hos hende lige nu i nødens stund._

"_Bad du ham ikke selv om at skride?" bemærkede Kuririn, men Bulma ignorerede ham._

"_Hvordan fandt Son Gokus bror egentlig Son Goku?" undrede Bulma sig efter et øjebliks tavshed._

"_Jeg vil tro, at den lille skærm foran hans øje kan vise modstanderens position," forklarede Piccolo tvært._

"_Hvad?" _

_Bulma skævede over sin skulder for at se på den grønne skabning, som stod med ryggen til hende med sin hvide kappe. Bulma havde aldrig brudt sig om Piccolo, som havde voldt mange problemer for sine venner, især da de kæmpede mod hinanden i turneringen for nogle år siden. Piccolo havde pønset på hævn, siden Son Goku slog ham, og det havde været et mindre mirakel, at Piccolo havde besluttet at hjælpe Son Goku mod Radits, som var blevet en fælles fjende for dem. Bulma fjernede sit blik fra ham og gav Gohan til Kame-Sennin. Synet af Piccolo gav hende kvalme. Hun gik nogle skridt nærmere liget, som lå på jorden, mens hun pegede på det apparat, som sad over det ene lukkede øje._

"_Den, som sidder der?" spurgte hun og bøjede sig ind over liget. "Kuririn, tag den lige af ham!"_

"_Øh… Okay! Han er rigtig død, ikke?" spurgte Kuririn, mens han tøvende greb om apparatet og gav det videre til Bulma._

"_Hm…," sagde Bulma og prøvede sig frem med at trykke på knapperne. "Hm… sådan… Aha… ja, okay… Fedt apparat! Lidt i stykker, men det ordner jeg!"_

"_Det lyder godt," bemærkede Kuririn._

"_Når den så virker igen, kan vi sikkert finde Yamchu og Tenshinhan med den," forklarede Bulma._

"_Synes I ikke, at vi skal tage hjem til mig?" foreslog Kame-Sennin og hentydede til hans hus på en lille ø._

"_Jo, det kan vi ligeså godt," nikkede Bulma._

"_Okay, men jeg vil snart ud og lede efter Dragon Balls!" sagde Kuririn alvorligt._

"_Hvad er dine planer, Piccolo?" spurgte Kame-Sennin og vendte sig mod det grønne væsen._

_De andre spærrede øjnene op og kom med forskellige udbrud, da Piccolo begyndte at udstøde tilbageholdte råb af smerte. Han havde mistet sin arm under kampen, men til deres forbløffelse voksede hans arm ud i det samme. Piccolo så på dem med et overlegent smil._

"_Led I bare efter de syv Dragon Balls. End ikke Gud kan bringe Son Goku tilbage til livet, så jeg vil hellere tage mig af sønnen."_

"_HVAD!" råbte Kame-Sennin og så med chokerede øjne på ham._

"_Dit… Utyske! Vil du æde ham?" spurgte Kuririn rasende og stillede sig i vejen for den grønne skabning. "Det bliver over mit lig!"_

"_IDIOT!" skreg Piccolo vredt, men vendte hurtigt tilbage til en rolig facade. "Son Gohan bliver en mægtig kæmper! Vi får brug for hans styrke! Har du måske glemt de to saiya-jiner, der kommer om et år? Det sammenstød må jeg træne ham til."_

"_Det kan jeg altså ikke lide!" sagde Kuririn med store øjne._

"_Hvad med hans mor?" indvendte Bulma._

"_Ja! Hende må vi da spørge først!" tilsluttede Kame-Sennin sig._

"_Det er der ikke tid til. Den lille kommer med mig… NU!" sagde Piccolo utålmodig og trak Gohan ud af den gamle mands arme. "Hvis der er mere brok med jer, kan jeg godt slå jer ihjel. I skal få ungen tilbage om et år."_

"_Pisselort!" hvæsede Kuririn vredt, da Piccolo fløj væk fra dem._

"_Stakkels Son Gohan. Nu ender han som forbryder," bemærkede Bulma og så på Kame-Sennin. _

"_Hvor **bli'r** Chichi og Goku sure på os!" sagde Kuririn og gøs ved tanken. _

Bulma havde kort tid efter gået over mod svævemaskinen for at gøre den klar til at transportere dem hjem til Kame-Sennins hus. Det var først, da hun havde set sit eget spejlbillede i den skinnende blanke side af svævemaskinen, at minderne havde overvældet hende. Selvom hun vidste, at Goku kunne oplives, når de fandt Dragons Balls, så havde hans død taget hårdere på hende, end hun havde troet. Gohans bortførelse havde bestemt heller ikke hjulpet på hendes skælvende nerver.

Hun kunne stadig ikke tro, at hendes ven var død. Hvordan kunne det lade sig gøre? Han havde jo altid været usårlig. Intet havde kunnet slå hans mægtige kræfter, som han kun brugte, når han skulle redde verdenen eller sig selv og sine venner. Bulma snøftede og placerede hænderne på ansigtet, mens en stille klynken undslap hendes læber.

Hun kunne ikke forhindre tårerne i at trille ned af hendes kinder, og hun ønskede det heller ikke. Hun behøvede ikke at spille stærk, her kunne hun være sig selv og lade følelserne få frit løb over hendes vens død. Da Bulma havde hørt om hans død, så havde hun straks set hans store smil og glade øjne for sig, da han mødte hende for første gang.

"For satan Son Goku! Hvordan kunne du forlade os?" hviskede Bulma og rystede sørgmodigt på hovedet. "Din familie har brug for dig. Vi har brug for dig."

Hun var det person, som havde kendt ham i længst tid. Hun havde ledt efter de mystiske Dragon Balls i håb om, at hun kunne ønske sig en kæreste. Det havde ført hende til Son Goku, som havde haft en af de Dragon Balls hos sig. Han havde den som et kært minde om sin bedstefar. Bulma lukkede forpint øjnene og bed sig i læben. Var der virkelig gået så lang tid, siden de havde mødt hinanden?

Son Goku havde vokset op og vist sig til at blive en meget lovende ung mand, som elskede mad og dyrkede sin kampsport. Han havde deltaget i mange turneringer, og det var den sidste, som Bulma huske tydeligst. Det var her, at han havde kæmpet imod Piccolo, som havde vist sig at være søn af Piccolo d. Ældre, som Son Goku havde dræbt nogle år tidligere. Det havde været en forfærdelig kamp, men Son Goku havde vundet den og samtidig fundet sin kone Chichi, som han havde lovet at gifte sig med, da de var børn. Bulma smilede ved tanken, da hun huskede Son Gokus ord til hende på hans bryllupsdag.

"_Så er det tid," sagde hun til ham med et opmuntrende smil, idet hun rystede lidt på hovedet. "Tænk at du skulle blive gift før mig. Det havde jeg aldrig troet."_

"_Jeg er nervøs Bulma," indrømmede Son Goku, og hans kæbe skælvede lidt. "Jeg kan klare de fleste onde væsner, men dette? Hvordan skal jeg vide, om jeg kan klare et ægteskab?"_

"_Det klarer du sagtens," forsikrede Bulma og børstede et hår af på hans hvide jakke. "Du elsker hende, og det er det eneste, som betyder noget."_

"_Jeg holder meget af hende," sagde Son Goku, men havde stadig et urolig blik i øjnene. "Men da hun sagde, at vi skulle holde et bryllup, var jeg meget forvirret i starten."_

"_Hvorfor det?"_

"_Jeg troede, at det var noget, som man kunne spise," sagde Son Goku med et lille smil._

"_Det skal nok gå Tiger," smilede hun beroligende og gav ham et stort knus. "Chichi er en heldig kvinde."_

Bulma havde derefter leet af hans ord, og det var et træk, som hun altid havde holdt af hos sin ven. Han var meget naiv, men samtidig så god og varmhjertet, at det var svært ikke at holde af ham. Bulma snøftede og fjernede sine tårer omhyggeligt fra sine kinder, inden hun startede motoren.

Stakkels Chichi! Bulma glædede sig ikke til at fortælle hende, at hun ikke alene havde hun mistet sin mand, men hendes barn Son Gohan var også blevet bortført af Piccolo. Der var ingen, som vidste, hvor han var taget hen med drengen, og Bulma frygtede for, hvordan Chichi ville reagere på de dårlige nyheder. Hun elskede sin søn mere end noget andet på hele jorden.

"Nu tager du vel ikke af sted uden os, vel Bulma?" spurgte Kuririn og satte sig ind på bagsædet sammen med Kame-Sennin.

"Selvfølgelig ikke," svarede Bulma og prøvede at holde sin stemme i ro, så hendes venner ikke ville se, at hun havde grædt.

Bulma lagde ikke mærke til udsigten, da hun fløj igennem landskabet. Hendes sorg var for stor til, at hun kunne synes, at det var noget vidunderligt at kigge på. Hun havde kun et mål, og det var at komme væk fra dette forfærdelige sted så hurtigt som muligt.

"Chichi må have besked om, hvad der er sket. Gider du lige tage dig af det, Kuririn?" spurgte Kame-Sennin uden at se på ham.

"Hv… hvad mig?" stammede Kuririn forskræmt ved tanken om Chichis forfærdelige raseriudbrud, som med sikkerhed ville komme.

"Hun slår dig ihjel, Kuririn," bemærkede Bulma med et lille trist smil i mundvigen. Hun kunne tydeligt forestille sig, hvordan Kuririn flygtede fra den rasende kvinde.

"Jeg kan ikke se, hvorfor det er mig, som skal gøre det," sagde Kuririn og lagde armene over kors. "I var der også."

"Det kan vi snakke om senere," sagde Bulma, inden Kame-Sennin fik tid til at svare. "Jeg skal lige hente noget værktøj hjemme hos mig, inden vi går videre til Kame-Sennins hus."

"Hvorfor dog det?" spurgte Kuririn undrende.

"Jeg vil gerne have repareret apparatet," forklarede Bulma. "Det kan være til nytte for os senere."

Bulma gjorde klar til landing, da hun fik øje på Briefs familiens kæmpekompleks af et hus. Hendes familie var utrolig velhavende, hvilket havde at gøre med hendes fars firma Corp. Corporation, som lavede de små kapsler, der kunne indeholde selv huse og større køretøjer. Hendes far var videnskabsmand, og Bulma var den person, som skulle overtage hans firma. Bulma havde arvet sin fars gode hjerne, hvilket gjorde, at hun hjalp ham mere og mere med hans opfindelser.

Bulma landede svævemaskinen forsigtigt på jorden og steg ud. Hendes korte blå hår blev slået tilbage af den skarpe vind, som ramte hårdt imod hendes ansigt. Bulma vendte sig om og så på sine venner.

"I kan bare vente her. Det skulle ikke tage så lang tid."

De andre nikkede, og Bulma sukkede dybt. Nu galt det bare om at få hentet det værktøj og skynde videre. Hun spadserede hurtigt ind af hoveddøren, mens hun overvejede om, hun kunne slippe for at snakke med sine forældre. Det var ikke tidspunktet, hvor hun havde tid til at hyggesnakke.

"Bulma, er det dig skat?" lød hendes mors stemme inde fra køkkenet.

Bulma mumlede en forbandelse mellem tænderne og drejede blikket mod sin mor, der kom hen imod hende med et stort smil på læberne. Det var nok det, som Bulma huskede allermest ved sin mor, og det var også det, som gjorde, at man let holdt af hende og tilgav hende.

Mrs. Brief havde for vane at sige sine tanker højt, men hun gjorde det bedste, som hun kunne for sin familie. Dette var præcis grunden til, at Bulma ikke ville se hende, for hun ønskede at komme videre. Hun kunne altid forklare årsagen til hendes mor bagefter.

"Skat, der er kommet en person fra firmaet, som vil tale med dig," oplyste hendes mor og så bekymret på hende, da hun bemærkede det mørke udtryk i hendes datters ansigt. "Skat, hvad er der i vejen?"

"Kan du ikke sige til den person, at vedkommende må komme en anden dag," bad Bulma og så alvorligt på sin mor. "Jeg er ikke i humør til at snakke forretning nu, mor, og jeg har desuden heller ikke tid."

"Er der sket noget alvorligt?" lød en kvindestemme fra døren.

Bulma vendte blikket mod den unge kvinde, som var kommet ind i stuen. Bulma var overrasket over, at kvinden skulle arbejde hos hende, hvilket skyldtes primært kvindens alder. Det var sjældent, at unge kvinder blev ansat i firmaet, fordi de som regel ikke havde så meget erfaring inde for det tekniske endnu. Bulma var af den mening, at hun selv var den smukkeste pige i verden, men hun måtte dog modvilligt erkende, at kvinden var meget smuk. Hun var spinkel og havde fine træk. Hendes mørkerøde hår var sat op i en stram hestehale, og hendes lyseblå så nysgerrigt på hende. Bulma kunne alligevel ikke lade være med at blive en smule forarget over kvindens spørgsmål.

"Hvad rager det dig?" vrissede Bulma en smule hårdere, end det havde været meningen.

"Bulma, snak pænt," bad mrs. Brief og så irettesættende på sin datter. "Katrina er en gæst."

"Hun arbejder for firmaet," rettede Bulma stift og vendte blikket mod kvinden. "Hun er ikke en gæst. Nå, hvad vil du så?"

"Jeg spurgte ikke, fordi jeg var nysgerrig," sagde kvinden og gengældte hendes hårde blik. "Jeg ved udmærket, at chefens liv ikke kommer mig ved, men dette her er ikke en almindelig forretningsaftale, som jeg skal diskutere med Dem, men hvis De ikke har tid til at tale med mig, så kan jeg måske udsætte det til i morgen, hvis De har så travlt."

Bulma kneb øjnene nærmere sammen, og Katrina så roligt på hende. Bulma så længe efterforskende på hende, fordi hun ikke vidste, om hun skulle stole på hende eller ej.

"En af mine venner døde i dag," sagde Bulma endelig efter nogle minutters tavshed. "Og hans søn blev bortført af et grønt monster, som han kæmpede imod for nogle år siden."

"Piccolo," mumlede Katrina mumlende.

"Hvordan kender du hans navn?" spurgte Bulma overrasket og så på Katrina med store øjne.

"Måske fordi jeg kender min historie," bemærkede Katrina stift og spyttede nærmest ordene ud mellem tænderne. "Et grønt monster ved navn Piccolo blev dræbt af Son Goku, men han regenererede sig selv senere at hævne sig på ham. Det lykkedes aldrig."

"Det har det nu," sukkede Bulma og fik et sørgmodigt blik i ansigtet. "Han er blevet dræbt, og hans søn Son Gohan er væk. Hans mor bliver ganske fortvivlet, når hun får det at vide."

"Det forstår jeg," nikkede Katrina og rakte sine papirer hen til Bulma. "Dette vil give mit laboratorium tilladelse til at lave forsøg på næsehorn med sovemiddelet. Det gør mig ondt for dem, men Ministeriet forlanger at få underskriften i dag."

"Ja ja, det kan ikke skade," sagde Bulma og underskrev hurtigt papiret. "Jeg håber ikke, at nogen af jer vil tage det ilde op, men jeg har altså meget travlt. Mine venner venter ude i svævemaskinen. Jeg skulle blot hente noget værktøj inde på mit værelse, inden vi tager videre ud til Kame-Sennins ø. Jeg har fundet et apparat, som måske kan hjælpe mig med at finde Piccolo, men det er lidt i stykker."

"Det forstår jeg godt, min kære," sagde mrs. Brief og kyssede hendes datter på kinden. "Nu må du ringe til mig senere og forklare, hvad der egentlig er sket, ikke?"

Bulma nikkede, da hun skulle til at gå, men standsede pludselig idet hun så nærmere på Katrina. "Har vi ikke set hinanden før?"

"Det er muligt," nikkede Katrina og smilede bredt. "Jeg har trods alt arbejdet for firmaet, siden den store turnerings afslutning."

"Hvad er dit navn?" spurgte Bulma undrende.

"Mit navn er Katrina Chenova, men kald mig bare Katja," svarede Katrina. "Det gør alle alligevel."

Bulma gav et lille smil fra sig, men hun koncentrerede sig ikke længere den unge kvinde. Katja havde haft lyst til at spørge Bulma, om hun kunne komme med, men det var nok udelukket. Katja så hen på mrs. Brief, som var gået ud i køkkenet for at lave noget kage.

"Jeg er ked af, at min datter ikke havde mere tid," beklagede mrs. Brief oprigtigt og så varmt på hende. "Bulma er sådan en klog pige, som hjælper sine venner, når hun kan."

"Jeg har måske noget, som kunne hjælpe hende," sagde Katja og så alvorligt på hende. "Jeg skal hente det i mit laboratorium, men det kunne måske være hende til hjælp."

"Hun er nok allerede taget af sted," bemærkede mrs. Brief ved lyden af svævemaskinen, der lettede udenfor huset. "Men du kan måske følge efter hende. Hun er ude hos en af sine venner Kame-Sennin. Jeg kan fortælle dig vejen derhen. Bulma vil være glad for din hjælp. Skal jeg ringe til hende og sige, at du kommer?"

"Nej, det behøves ikke," svarede Katja hurtigt. "Bare jeg får adressen til ham fyren, så skal jeg nok selv kontakte hende."

"Hvor er du en sød pige," sukkede mrs. Brief og viste på et kort, hvor Kame-Sennins ø var placeret. "Bulma har brug for al den hjælp, som hun kan få."

Katja nikkede og sagde taknemmeligt farvel til den kære dame. Det var først, da hun satte sig i sin bil, at hun lod smilet forsvinde fra sit ansigt. Hun skulle hente sit hemmelige våben og tage ud til denne Kame-Sennins hus, så hun kunne få fat i det apparat, som kunne vise hende, hvor Piccolo var. Katja var ravende ligeglad med, hvad Piccolo havde gjort med den dreng, som han havde bortført. Hun kendte ham ikke. Det vigtigste for hende var at finde det uhyre, som havde ødelagt hendes liv.

Katja startede fastbesluttet bilen og kørte ud fra indkørslen til Briefs store hus. Hvis en person havde set hende på vejen, havde vedkommende nok undret sig over det store had, som flammede op i hendes øjne. Katja havde kun en ting i tankerne, og det var hævn for hendes familie. Piccolo skulle dø!

A/N: Så er det slut for denne gang. Jeg vil prøve at være tidligere ude med det næste kapitel, men jeg har som sagt en masse ting, som jeg skal have ordnet og ingen tid til at gøre det i. Jeg håber, at I kan være tålmodige. I må desuden meget gerne fortælle mig om jeres mening. Det er rart for mig som forfatter at høre andres syn på historien.


End file.
